


Kit and Emilia In westeros

by RowdyRobbyD



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRobbyD/pseuds/RowdyRobbyD
Summary: I  in no way  made  a  game of thrones that belongs to HBO  and George RR Martin.I  do not know KIt  Harrington  nr Emelia  Clark personally  .This story  is  for  Cinnmonburns  and ThatBishLizzie :)Kit Harrington  and Emilia  Clarkare in  Westeros at the behest of  those wacky shy Old Gods ,empowered yup ,can't have them be killed. After all, they aint there by  choice. Nameless old gods  . Forewarned  as they   remember  all of  game of thrones. They  are   placed  there  at    the end  of  season  6  Dany looking West  from the  ship .Jon  about to be   declared King  of The  North. These  close friends  will   really need  each other. Whimsical, witty as I can  with thrills  ,spills ,action,  magic  and free popcorn  at the concession stands   .(chuckles)
Relationships: Bronn/Tyene Sand, Emilia Clarke/Kit Harington, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 58
Kudos: 57





	1. Lights camera  what the heck!!!

Kit sits in a pub diligently nursing the one pint before him .Each sip frothy, its ale and a familiar bittersweet taste seduces Kit to have another pint, he resists . 

He finishes drinking the one pint and gets up to walk out .He had quit smoking a year ago so learning to overcome over indulgence of a booze habit is now easier. 

Kit went home and was greeted by Rose with a welcome kiss. Kit and Rose were doing well together .They were generous to their families and careful about accepting new movie scripts. It paid off for them , Kit was happy to get a role in the MCU as the Black Knight. 

Kit sat with his arm around Rose ,they smooched and then she looked happily surprised knowing he wasn't smashed . 

Kit smiled and said "You know nuthin' Rose Harrington." 

They let passion have its way as they had a torrid and pleasing time of erotic coupling in every room .Then in bed together Rose kisses him goodnight and in mid-kiss, before she could turn off the light everything went black. 

/ \------------------------------Emelia------------------------------------------------------ 

Emelia was happy as she was heading back to her large flat. The Neurologist appointment went well . Emelia showed no sign of a return to the stressors that would exacerbate the possibilities of another deadly aneurism. She was eager to get home. Ice cream was waiting, she felt she deserved a nice sweet bowl with chocolate syrup. 

Emelia wore comfy pajama bottoms , comfy slippers ,comfy t-shirt ,her shoulder length dark hair untied set comfy on her shoulders ,she was totally comfy. 

A bowl of nice chocolate ice cream with sweet thick chocolate syrup was waiting to be eaten .She took a bite savored the flavor and by the time she had eaten it all she was full and sleepy. 

She readied herself for bed; brushed , flossed, turned the light off and climbed into an inviting bed. She looked at the illuminated clock on the bedside table and everything went pitch black. 

\--------------------------------------------somewhere in time ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Emelia and Kit see black as they are both whisked to the place between places at many times faster than the speed of light. As soon as they saw black millisecond later saw light. Then after a minute that seemed like an hour each actor heard a voice. 

" Kit and Emelia fear not for as of right now you can no longer be killed .Know that any illness or disease you both may have suffered in mind or body is gone never to return. Though it may seem strange it is no dream or illusion you really are here." 

Kit looked in the direction of the mysterious voice .He saw a red light ,one that looked like a light one sees on a DVD player that is recording a TV show. Then he saw it better and knew it was two red lights close horizontally to each other . Are those eyes? Kit looked down and noticed he was wearing his old Game Of Thrones costume from Season 7. 

_What is this?_ His hands had black blood on them, he checked and he had a real sword 'Longclaw' in the scabbard on his belt. It was not light like a prop sword it was a bit heavier. Kit brought his hand up to his face and was shocked it smelled gross like real black human blood not stage non-human blood . 

He gasped astonished and confused. Kit finally realizing where he and Emelia was balled up his fist . Wherever he was, he was dressed as Jon Snow . 

Kit shook his head and said , "Oh shit! Battle of the bloody bastards?--sigh "

Emelia knew that she was wearing something different than pajamas ,looking at her skirt she felt the material then raised up her hand to her hair and though it was not that wig she wore, it was her hair yet it wasn't. This hair had the familiar braided silky locks of the show wig. She was sad that they did not give her the wig after the show concluded. Emelia was glad it was no wig! She gasped and then heard Kit and turned to look at him. 

It was Jon Snow hair to boots and then she realized she must then be Daenerys Targereon. She looked at the two red lights and said through gritted teeth ,she was pissed. 

"I had the first good health day in a long time and you ruined it. Damn you voice , bloody red eyed whatever you are ,whoever you are send us back right this damn minute, damn you and your damn ! Yuo-o-o-ooh bunch of bloody 'wankers' the lot of you!" Then she cried. 

Then she sniffed ,looked at Kit who was looking very troubled and She thought ,oh no ,poor Kit just had finished therapy for depression now was back as Jon Snow and like her it was against his will. 

Kit looked at the red lights " Red eyed bloke go fuck yourself ,you took us you can bloody well send us back do it now!" 

Kit stood and walked over to Emelia and placed his hand on her shoulder a sign of solidarity . They are good friends , as many of the former cast members of the TV series are . Emelia put her hand on Jon's dried black blood covered hand and smiled sadly at him. 

The Voice said scolded back , "Kit ,Emelia watch your language show respect we are Old Gods . Besides we can't send you back in your own time even if we tried." 

red eyes folded his arms like he was in charge and laughed "You are so far away in another universe. If we _could_ send you back thousands of years would have passed since we took you. You are that far away. Get used to it"

Emelia looked down shaking her head demanding "Tell us damn you !why--WHY US!"She began to cry again. 

A booming loud voice interrupted loudly rebuked 'red eyes'. "BARLOW! !!! "

He then said in an exasperated voice."You are an embarrassment how dare you?! You be nice to them after all they were brought here abruptly certainly not what they wanted." 

Barlow immediately stiffened embarrassed at his own behavior "Right you are s-s-sir . I am so s-sorry Emelia and Kit .Please let me start over ,I am Barlow communications officer and mostly um archive clerk. Uh I am tasked to orient you to this new life and its grand purpose. You are the first to survive the transport process." 

Emelia and Kit both said "WHAT!?" 

Barlow continued " To have y-you both save Westeros , this is the only reason we took you two .This time we got it right by making you immune to all harm to begin with , half a second before we took you ,it's , it's why you saw black the process of change. You have invulnerability and p-perfect health for your mind and body. You can move as fast as you need to in a fight. You are as strong as you need to be in a fight. I mean if you need it you can move at super-speed .Your strength is unlimited as needed. Otherwise you are both normal humans. Your fighting ability is the same per diem or as needed." 

Emelia and Kit see the chairs and collapse into the chairs .It was over whelming so much so soon so crazy and sad. 

Barlow tried to explain," Now as we speak you will feel a tingling in your head as new knowledge is placed there, you will need all of it. You shall have the abilities and wisdom that far exceed anyone of this world and time." 

Kit and Emelia felt it too and were amazed at what all of a sudden they knew and it was as if they grew up with this new knowledge. Emelia and Kit then were endowed with real fighting abilities not choreographed or done by stunt doubles but their own , solid and teachable to others. They also knew they had shape changing skills and bonds with creatures they have yet to meet. Emelia realized that she would actually meet and be able to mentally converse with the real dragons ,not props or cranes ,not CGI, it thrilled her! 

Kit was happy too he would meet the one and only real dire wolf Ghost! Starks portrayed by actors is one thing but the real ones that will be interesting. He will not be fooled by any of them this time. 

The booming loud Voice softened then said "Please bow for a moment of silence for those before you that did not survive this ." 

After two minutes the voice said "Thank you ."

Then the two of them resigned themselves to make the best of it as long as they stayed close .Kit and Emelia smiled at each other. The people they would see, the mistakes their characters would no longer make were all clear to them. 

Barlow then said " We want you remember who you are ,Emelia your sense of humor ,Kit your creativity they are good attributes . One more thing you two are lovers . 

Voices warning "BARLOW!" 

Barlow nervously said "S-sorry that that was too personal ,I um F-forget the script you were familiar with. One more thing before I send you-- have fun.th-that's all." 

Unbeknown to Kit and Emelia thier close friendship was enhanced to a deep ,abiding ,unshakable bond .They would have fallen for each other anyway, they just had a little push. 

\----------------------------------------Kit------------------------------------------------------

Kit heard a noise like a balloon pop. The scene changed instantly. Now he was in Winterfell after the Battle of the Bastards . Kit was is in his old room , before him is a fresh poured hot bath. He took off the gear he was wearing it took time. He expected the chill yet to his surprise it was warm .He sank into the hot water as he sat ,steaming water was up to his neck. Kit washed up it wasn't a shower but it would do. 

The water was no longer clear it had blood and remnants of the battlefield washed off. Kit saw his sword and knew he must wash it .Kit first decided it would be a good idea to send a raven to Daenerys 'warn' her of ambushes. So he wrote it and rolled it up. He got out and saw on the bed a clean gambeson ,his cloak ,clean pants .His scroll in a pocket on the side of his cloak at his hip. 

He dressed ,took his sword out to the Godswood and cleaned it where Sean---Ned Stark had .It was all too real yet it was familiar. 

Sansa came to the Godswood saw him there and walked over to him. This never happened in the show but so many things in a given day can happen he wasn't surprised. 

"Jon ?" 

Kit looked up and smiled it was disarming and Sansa wasn't sure why her brooding half brother was smiling. Sansa sat and watched him clean the sword. 

_In a way he looks like father but not as tall._ she thought. 

Kit knew Sophie Turner and was amused that Sansa was a doppelganger in looks of the actress ,yet he was looking at the real Sansa . 

"Father cleaned his sword here whenever he had to use Ice. See its clean ,careful---sis (he almost said Sophie)-it's still razor sharp no matter how many blokes I had to kill today." 

Jon turned long claw so the blade faced him offering Sansa the hilt. She paused then she did take the blade . She felt awkward because to her , it wasn't proper . She was embarrassed unladylike she felt. She looked around Holding ice awkwardly to be polite. 

Kit saw she was trying so he smiled wide , took it back .

Then she said "Jon please come with me to the main hall the Lords are gathering." 

Kit nearly winced, he knew this was when he would be called King in the North. He stood took his sword , placed it back in its scabbard, kissed Sansa on her cheek and said

"Thank you for bringing the Vale, you did your part too and saved my life, we turned the war to our favor." 

Sansa stopped and turned to Kit and said, " It was important brother, Winterfell is our home we had to take it back. I can't make up for how I treated you in the past but now we are family." 

Kit smiled as he said "Well put , we sure are family , now promise me you will remember that sweet sis, when my love comes here from Dragonstone .It will be one more task for you, that task ,accept her into our pack ,there is so few of us left .Also in that regard, I may call upon you for embroidery opportunities perhaps." 

Sansa smiled yet was puzzled as they walked to the great hall joined by Ghost. She had an idea of who he meant . 

How would he know any girl from Dragonstone much less potential royalty . 

Kit had also sent that raven to Dragonstone for Daenerys Targereon. It was quickly sent, no one had a chance to read it . So many plans rushed into his mind he hoped he and Dany could pull it all off. He could hear the commotion drinking and making merry after a battle. 

Jon Snow from Winterfell Dear Queen Daenerys, I want to greet you from the North with rumors and a request. Euron Greyjoy is in league with Cersie Lannister and is waiting in ambush, should you go to Dorne he might be there by now. Jaimie Lannister is going to attack High Garden so please use caution and evacuate Lady Tyrell's family soon if you are able . I intend to take Sir Davos and Ghost with me to Dragonstone to see you the Mother of Dragons and hopefully mine dragon glass, with your permission. I have dreamed of a fair maiden with a beautiful smile ,hair so light it shines like silver in the sun and amethyst eyes I can get lost in. See you soon your Grace Kindest regards Jon Snow 

Ghost was at Kits side so huge he came up to his shoulder ,Kit knew that dire wolves were big and to see the real Ghost was unsettling until Ghost whined , sniffed Jon and licked his hand .Kit could not believe his luck here he was with the real Ghost at his side .Kit stopped and hugged Ghost ,scratching Ghost behind the ears and petting Ghost l was such a joy for him. He felt happy and could swear he could feel Ghost 's emotions, they were upbeat and guarded .Kit could tell Ghost felt like a wolf brother to Jon. Kit walked into the rowdy lot waiting for him with a huge smile. 

\-------------------------------------Dragonstone-------------------------------------------

The ship rocked yet Emelia was not feeling ill from it. She missed her cute and lovable dachshund Ted and working on stage .The red eyed wankers were cruel ,she had a life .Key word had now she by no choice of her own has this ,whatever _this_ is. 

Before she surrounded herself with a great group of actor friends, family ,beautiful souls she misses them all. She thought instantly with a tear rolling _If I look back I am lost_

She could see Dragonstone in view and it was enormous .They Landed and the massive stairs up were in a shape of a sideways 's' leading up to the opening which appeared to look like an open dragon's maw. The long walk up made Emelia smile as she considered them like a stationary stair master. Little Tyrion was keeping up, the little man had waddling down to an art form. Missandai was at her side and it amazed her how close to the actors these people looked. Tyrion was Peter Dinklege except for the miss matched blue eye that was nearly purple and his other was a bright emerald green . Missandai was , well she was Missandai and Emelia looked her way and chuckled . 

"Oh to be able to fly like my children these awful stairs would not be necessary. But a girl can at least keep her figure better climbing these damned stairs. " 

Dany had a new habit of covering her mouth and giggling .Missandai noticed and smiled with her Queen. Daenerys was all of a sudden smiling more and Missandai saw Mysha laugh .It was an uncharacteristically hearty laugh with several "oh my Gods " thrown in. When Daenerys saw her Dragons flying she smiled a wide toothy grin and folded her arms shaking her head .

"My sweet children fire made flesh my Royal Air force ". 

Her eye brows caught the attention of her translator .How they both raised as her grace laughed and looked like a broken triangle and oh did her laugh make Missandai want to laugh with her ,she did too. 

Dany said "Girlfriend you must know I have a deep bond with my children as I call them we know what each of us are thinking without the need of words ,is that a not amazing ?" 

Missandai smiled and nodded ."Yes and erm girl friend ?" 

Daenerys laughed and hugged her ."I should rather say sister ." She kissed her cheek."You have a beautiful soul Grey Worm knows as well." 

Dany was looking around wide eyed no green screens ,it was all real this was the real Dragonstone. Jagged high walls that jutted out in unusual places, one wide and tall building a keep and all of it matched the rocky black volcano it was built on. 

Once inside Dany was about to go to the map room then she saw something. She saw a red light that was like an electric orb red ball yet it didn't bounce. Tyrion and Missandai went with Dany who followed it to another hall. 

Tyrion opened the door and then they saw another hall ,Dany sighed and they went down the hall and the red light stopped by a big door. It was locked when Dany reached it, the lock broke off the door as she turned the knob. Dusty, full of cobwebs ,Greyworm who also followed , lit a lantern and set it on a table. Then a red glow was emanating from a chest. 

Dany shrugged ,knowing this wasn't in the show but also she was assured of her own invulnerability .She knelt as Tyrion cautioned "Have a care your grace do you think it wise for you---"

Dany raised her hand "STOP Tyrion I am a dragon , you worry too much ,have the high seas made you paranoid , you've seen that floating red light too little man?" 

Tyrion nodded "I have ,most curios I must admit." 

Dany was irritated , Tyrion in the show was written to be more argumentative . Despite Peter and her real life friendship. They had a lot of laughs about the characters they portrayed . 

Now the real Tyrion it seems would be nothing but a real pain in her ass. Yet maybe she can befriend him it will take time she will try. 

Missandai , on the other hand ,to her was a sister from another miss already .Greyworm was ever watchful respectful and grateful .In the other life he is a good singer and Emelia was happy to buy his CD. He was like a big brother to her in the show and now in this reality as well . He is ever loyal ,he made her feel safe even though Emelia knew that she can't be killed. 

Dany opened it and inside was a suit of armor that was light and as she held it up looked to be her size. It was chain mail and below it was a neatly folded black cover looking like a pull over shirt black with red three headed Targereon symbol . 

She took that out and black leggings and boots. A valerian steel sword that was light and sharp enough for a man but made for a women. Dany stood with the sword , swung it around and it was easy.

"My God! this is a girl's sword , whoever she was ,her armor is my size too !" She looked at Tyrion "See it is armor I can wear while riding Drogon."

She was giddy when she made that statement , she knew she would actually ride Drogon and felt something deep down inside her. She had felt bonded to them already once as she appeared on the boat with a pop ping sound. Then right here at that moment she thought Is this sensation possible?

A deep love for her dragons like nothing she ever felt before. In London in her other life She adored her cute dachshund Ted yet this was far deeper. In addition she felt an affection for Kit/ Jon Snow deep and abiding .She composed herself but her smile, she was so happy it was natural it was Emelia it was Dany it was both. She let Tyrion have the sword. 

"Look how light it is Tyrion." 

Tyrion inspects it up and down ,sees the black dragon head hilt with the red ruby stones as eyes. The across beam is gold plated. The blade itself is silver with black speckles waved in and out as if silvery steel was fighting with black dragon fired carbon . he whistled impressed ,then Tyrion handed the sword to Grey Worm. 

Tyrion carefully asked "Your grace its valyrian steel , very sharp might you need some training ?" 

Daenerys giggled before she could stop herself said "Of course when Jon Snow comes here I can spar with him so I must train, Grey Worm ?" 

Grey Worm stood stiffened nodded with his lip curled up on the sides "Your grace ? I train you ?" 

Dany said "Of course ,I would be honored to train with the commander of the most disciplined warriors in the world. I think you could also teach me to use a spear as well .In the meantime we have many people waiting , bring this chest to my room. Then let us go to my council chamber ." 

\----------------------------------- later-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was the second meeting actually and it was a formality to make sure everyone was in the same page. After an hour it was clear that they knew three things ,Dany was in charge , she made sense and she laughed a lot more . 

In the earlier meeting Olena and Yara argued for her to be the dragon. This time she smirked."I shall be that very dragon of whom you speak. War is hell I will try my best to lessen the burn of it. Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil for I am the meanest bitch in the valley." She laughed as did everyone else .

Tyrion liked this new Daenerys ,he wondered why she had changed so much . He also wondered how she knew of the bastard Jon Snow. He did not approve . 

As they walked a ,messenger gave her a scroll and said with a bow "This came from the North your grace." 

Dany held the scroll close to her chest as she walked ,Missandai saw the dire wolf signet holding the scroll together. Emelia did not realize how close everyone observed her every move it seemed. That feeling alone she recognized as an actress, it was one of the drawbacks of fame. Yet her passion was acting and charities she supported , this all might work in her favor. She also knew when she could only let her hair down and be herself with Kit. He was still in Winterfell .She had planned to tell Missandai ,would she believe her? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tyrion please do listen to me carefully Lord hand. I know how family is important to everyone that means you littler man .Despite how they have treated you they are still blood. Tyrion -sigh-You can't ever please your sister that bitch hates you. Yet the good guy you are, you love her. This makes what I am about to say sad . There is no way to say this gently , oh bugger it all! Tyrion forget about your sister .She was a horrid bitch to you, she wanted to have you murdered. When I take the throne I will not be responsible for her safety. You can choose to go warn her, I won't stop you or remain my hand . "

Tyrion paused , accent change he was now used to ,her different way of talking was curios .What she just said was true no matter how she said it. But this still made him sad .Yet he felt that Daenerys treated him as a big brother .She was like a little sister and her bravery reminded Tyrion so much of his niece Myrcella when she stood up to cruel Joffery. Tyrion felt protective of this Dragon Queen . Tyrion loves his Queen like family. He sighed and looked up to Danerys, he had read Jon's letter too so he knew she might have gotten ideas from that. Hopefully good ones. Tyrion stood ,determined look on his face ,patted his chest, he had made a decision he was committed to being Dany's hand. 

"You are my only Queen even if the gods give me a wife I hope to remain your hand till the end of my days. Even if you marry the wrong man, sigh, or bastard, I remain a stalwart albeit drunk at times advisor. I always drink and know things and from the scroll it would seem Jon Snow knows a lot." 

Dany had a tear trickle down her cheek ,she smiled patted him on his shoulder ,knelt squeeze hugged him. 

"Good man ,you go get yourself some wine take a break , because you earned it . Now I have a hair brained plan , I will be back in a little while." Tyrion liked to see his Queen smile even if it was mischievous as it just was. 

\-----------------------------------air force ------------------------------------------------------------------

Dany suited up in her armor and ran as fast as she could to Drogon. She remembered what that pervert Euron did to her Rhaegal in the show . It was all cranes ,green screen and yet this was the real Euron. She thought ,all the Greyjoy boys had (on) at the end of their names. This one, Euron sounded too much like urine it made her snicker. 

Now she would attack from the air _Like a one girl Royal Air force I am_

This wasn't crappy writing like Dan and Dave this was no game this was very real . She had a freedom , and a powerful l mind to heart bond now with her Dragons . It went deep, it was a continuous surprise that made her smile a wide toothy grin when she saw her children .This was also her eagerness for payback She was doing this for the character she played in the show. .A shark like grin was plastered on her face, her eyebrows were straight lines .This bond with Drogon was magic she merely thought fly and Drogon was in the air with 2 dragons in tow. 

Dany , rather her dragons totally barbequed Euron Greyjoy right where he stood and incinerated his ship. The Silence was silenced .Euron was gone ,ashes in the sea breeze. The rest of his fleet was given a choice and they fell to their knees in their boats. 

The dragons scared the hell out of them ,these were all now loyal Iron Born .Besides Euron was not well liked not really. He had removed their tongues. Some he gelded. At a whim he could kill one or two as a sport. 

Not anymore .Yara was now in charge and she was as fair as any pirate can be . 

It took twenty minutes and when she flew back with what was left of Euron's fleet following her in the sea .They would catch up. It was a victory that would change history as Emelia knew it. 

\---------------------------------------later -----------------------------------------------------------------

Dany crossed her arms standing tall." Tyrion ships with Unsullied are on their way to High Garden for a surprise attack. I sent a raven to Dorne and Lady Olena Tyrell is waiting there as Dothraki have evacuated everyone in HighGarden as well as goods and gold to Sunspear. It was Jon's hunch that paid off ." 

She paused

"Jon was right in his scroll he saved the Tyrells and many more .Euron Greyjoy was a threat." 

"Now Tyrion write King Snow invite him to Dragonstone and inform him he is free to mine dragon glass. I will join him there soon. 

I will take my dragons in a few minutes , we must call them my Royal Air Force ,"she laughed at that ." fire made flesh , once I don my armor once again . We will fly to Sunspear. 

My dragons will take 15 Unsullied ,who I shall call Dragon Ninjas led by Grey Worm and they will be dropped on top of the Red keep. " 

Tyrion laughed "Well put your grace and what shall you call me? " 

Dany laughed then said ,making a straight face " 

Tyrion the Wise guy ,she then snorted and laughed ."Your my right hand man and dear friend are you not?" 

Tyrion smiled at her humor .He knew that Daenerys was bold he cared about her wanted her safe , she put herself at risk now yet he knew she would have her way. 

"They studied the map you made for them thank you Tyrion . They have practiced balance and repelling down a rope with gloved hands , they are acrobatic a sight to see and fast .I too can summersault from a rope and land on my feet. You have seen me practice I am a dragon .She giggled . "I m ready my friend .Special squad of warriors to help me take King's Landing with the least amount of killing ." 

"What of my brother Jaimie? " 

"Tyrion , he is not to be harmed , I shall defend myself and a knockout punch may be necessary .My Ninjas they know worry not. He needs to tell me why he killed my father . I need to hear it from him. That is all. I won't feed him to my dragons. Here is Irony for you, I will order him to go north and be Bran Stark's protector. He pushed Bran from the tower Tyrion yet Bran lives. Bran is a powerful green seer too. " 

Tyrion looked at his Queen gratefully "Thank you my Queen you do know he is--" Emelia smiled and patted him on the shoulder while she finished with "The only one of your family who gave a shit about you ?" 

Tyrion blinked wondering how she knew then he smiled "Well put your grace." 

\-----------------------------------------Winterfell--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon had remembered the script well every line he owned , those lines they were a part of him .Now he could use those but still he was free to make it up as he went. Things went in the same way at the gathering for the most part however he was surprised to see Bran already there. He had a longer face than the actor yet the rest of him looked like show Bran. 

KING IN THE NORTH KING IN THE NORTH !!! Kit looked at Sansa who smiled at him, it was a warm smile . This was different . He looked at Littlefinger and the weasel gave him a shit eating grin. Maybe not like the show but predictable. 

"You made me a King so be it. My policy is children do not suffer for their parents wrong doing . Alysanne Karstark young lord Umber swear fealty to me . They did .Sansa watched ,looked at Jon like he had two heads. Jon smiled at her ,Sansa blushed and decided to watch .Jon was different she sensed it but better mayhap the war had changed him. 

Thank you all ,your king will marry a queen and not that evil tyrant Cersie ." 

Mumbles from the Northmen some glares. Bran said 

"Our King Jon is well within his right to marry who he chooses." 

He sat down and smiled at Sansa . 

Jon lost his smile."How do I say this .We just fought and won a bloody war !!! " 

He raised his mug of ale. "to those brave ones who fought and lost their lives like Won-Won the Giant and my little brother Rickon!!" 

The crowd cheered. Jon continued

"Now we need to prepare for one from beyond the Wall .The Great Other is coming, Winter is coming and we must be ready. " 

Glover who refused to fight in the battle said "He aint no King he is a fookin oath breaker why aint he at the bloody wall?" 

Jon walked over and sucker punched the trouble maker "You hid in Deep Wood Mott ." 

Glover was on his ass as Ghost was growling at him. 

Jon said "you failed us once do it again and you will be missing a head ." 

Jon had explained in detail Hard home ,he explained the betrayal of the Night Watch. He took off his shirt and walked around so people could see his scars. Lyanna Mormont ran her hand and touched his heart scar she gasped and looked at her King . 

"My king we will fight for you always ,marry who you will , House Mormont will follow you all our days." 

Sansa was shocked she had no idea ,she heard Jon had been stabbed but he never every talked about it. She shed a tear and hugged her brother. He may have been a bastard but to her he was magic and family . 

She scowled at Littlefinger as the old gods removed his influence and memory from her mind ,showing her all he did to destroy her family. She thought. _Smile Petyr winter is coming for you sooner than you think._

Later King Jon had a talk with Bran in the Godswood. Jon scowled , "Three Eyed Raven are you now ?Did you really kill my brother and take over his body ?" 

Bran shook his head "No Brother what he did was fill my head with his knowledge all at once then was torn to pieces by the Night King. He put it all in my head Jon. I have seen everything at once and it took time ,I barely kept from going mad. 

Now I had sorted out what is important my emotions were a small price to pay for my sanity .Yet they seem to have shown up when I least expect them. "

Kit at once felt sorry for him and yet he had to wonder if he knew "Do you see who I really am Bran ?" 

Bran smiled "Yes Kit I do ,I am sorry that you are stuck here as Jon Snow ,Jon is you Kit and you are Jon. I thank you Kit you have a magic It's strange and yet fear not brother because you being here has given me back my emotions .Gods brother I can now feel my feet, legs and yet moving them is still very hard. It is me I am Bran once again thank you brother ." 

Kit was stunned then he wondered and asked Bran "Meera ?Will you send her a raven?" Bran nodded and smiled. Then Jon said "Emelia Clarke is here...." 

Bran nodded" As Daenerys and she is making good decisions .Jon after you arrived I realized there is another whole world like mine so I had to see it. Brother it was like when I was a boy and climbing the castle I had to see everything from up high. Exploring the places people rarely went and I made friends with birds and fed them scraps of bread when I climbed. I could see all of Winterfell like that , it was fun. "

He belched from the ale and continued "Exploring the new world was fun and I wondered why I was seeing all this. I spent hours watching TV in people's homes ,cartoons, movies, music ,sports , horror it was incredible. Then I saw the HBO series A game of thrones. ,I put my hand on the Weirwood tree and could see them so brutal, sad to see. I saw all of us .The ending made no sense to me . Yet I saw every episode. How can that be Jon how can they even know about us?" 

Jon said "Then you actually saw the long night from the show ? " Bran nodded " Aye ,Jon this time I think things will be different but it's a mystery even to me , I can't see how it ends anymore ." 

Kit smiled "For one thing Bran this time you do not need to tell me about my birth parents I know and so does Dany. This Time Dany will have already defeated Cersie. This time we will face that ice wanker and kill it quicker .Arya will be coming home too .Bran you are truly more than a brother a friend. "

Bran smiled "Agreed." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immortality is such difficult trope Instead .Unkillable means invulnerable with slowed aging is better. Makes sense and means they live out natural life albeit longer lifespan say----150 years or so .


	2. Mission Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will find Emelia and her Unsullied Ninja force in action. Imagine the theme song from the 1960's TV show Mission Impossible playing in the background.

\-------------------------------Bran Dream Weaver------------------------------------------------- 

Bran sat at the Godswood ,cool crisp air of the north was held back by his cloak and furry blanket of animal skin that converted his newly awakened legs. Bran was still unable to stand , the leg muscles of his were too weak so he sat on his wheel chair.

Bran ate more now that he regained control of his colon and bladder. Less embarrassment like he had . He suffered for years .He knew he was lucky to be alive and it did humble him . 

When Bran had first realized Jon was different he peered t to see why. It blew his mind. Bran had visited the world Kit and Emelia came from and learned many things. Curiosity led to learning and knowledge he learned ,can lead to better understanding of the world around him. Bran found that he liked to watch cartoons as well. He could not stop laughing at the antics Bugs Bunny . 

His dreams were clearer and he had total control. He would dive deeper so he could wade through his subconscious mind like a Cajun fellow catching crawfish in a Louisiana creek. Bran was interested in health and healing ,those medical memories of what he learned he would allow to surface . 

His dreams were in living color but deep in his subconscious was all grays. Two words appeared in red so quite noticeable. Sansa and wolf. 

He knew he would wake soon so he added those words to the bounty of his dream session's subconscious ideas and memories. Each floated as colorful ribbons as they floated up and intertwined ,he felt a sense of serendipity as he watched. Then he woke up. 

Bran rubbed his eyes and quickly got a parchment and drew a picture that he saw in a rehab facility a walker .He would give that to the Smith to make for him. He would use it to stand and sit. Leg Muscles needed strength before he would try to walk. When he did the walker would be good for balance .he then drew bars that would go on the sides of the privy. 

He could then gain a bit more independence. He exercised his legs by raising , holding in place a few seconds before lowering them. If he was diligent , leg raises could help strengthening atrophied muscles .Bran was sore but he also knew to not give up . 

_By the old gods and the new I will walk again!_

As for seeing Sansa and wolf in bright red letters it occurred to him that he needed to talk with his sister. She had changed so much and was to him like a wounded animal. He reluctantly looked into her past , finally Bran saw what happened and the young man was horrified . 

_Gods Sansa what they did to you._

It made him cry for his sis. Tear ran down his cheek he felt he had no business seeing it all that but it helped Bran who was determined to aid Sansa. 

Oh Sansa ,Sansa all set to gain power ,a princess how much you suffered.

Bran knew that she though she wanted power she was now taking a back seat to King Jon. Bran knew that Jon taking off his shirt at the post war Council shocked his sister. She must have felt a dark camaraderie of suffering with Jon she really cried when she saw. This was the hardened, wounded she wolf that was so moved she cried. Bran was glad to see that Jon has become her alpha . 

One bright spot in the darkness was how Tyrion Lannister treated her and Sandor Clegane it may be that those two men prevented her from going mad. Now Jon and Daenerys . 

_Maybe just maybe_

He peered into the past and saw that the marriage between Sansa and Ramsay was not recorded at the citadel, they had no paper work of it at all. What was there ? he looked and found Tyrion and Sansa certificate unchanged.

 _So my sis is still married to Tyrion, I must tell her._

He smiled. Sansa was in her room working on a cloak pondering what Jon had said about Daenerys Targereon. She thought Jon, he really reminded her of her father now after seeing how he handled the stubborn Northern Lords she saw Jon as a big brother/dad sort of. 

She knew Jon loved this Dragon Queen. 

Jon said our pack was small and could include his girl in Dragonstone. She pondered all the implications. 

_Jon my King of winter Marrying a Queen. Where in the name of the Gods would they live and what of the North .Love, just what is that really?_

Bran knocked on the door breaking Sansa's reverie so she sighed ,got up and opened the door. There before her was Bran he was really her brother once again .She was then happy it was him. She wondered if he wanted a game of crevasse . 

"Come in brother." 

Bran wheeled in took her by the hands and looked into her eyes with a tender kind expression , 

"Sansa one thing I am so grateful for feeling once again. My mind was such a jumbled mess yet now as it got sorted out I even have feelings in even in my legs once again. Sansa you are my sister and I am here for you now. Come with me I've something you need to see." 

Sansa was all of a sudden in another place with Bran standing at her side. 

"What is this what in the 7 hells is happening?" 

Bran smiled "fear not sweet sister I green see yet my power is so much more . You are pack I care about you. I can bring another person when i green see so they can see the past or the present with me. Today you shall know what I know about Daenerys Targeryon!" 

Sansa winced as she saw Vicerys eyeing Dany as she bathed. 

Sansa was angry for her when Vicerys threatened to have Dany raped by all the Dothraki screamers and all their horses. 

She felt bile rise as she saw Drogo roughly rape Dany on her wedding night 

,

_Like Ramsay she thought_

She knew Dany was sold as a broodmare. Then Daenerys was with child Sansa was sad to see her baby stillborn. 

She saw Dany walk into the funeral pyre and was shocked that she had grieved that bad. Once the smoke cleared Sansa saw her rise unburned with three baby dragons. She looked at Bran wide eyed , like alight went on , and her brother smiled and nodded. They said together "The Unburned." 

She saw much more ,how Dany escaped Pyat Pree and dealt with those who betrayed her. 

She saw how Dany freed the slaves ,each city falling one by one slowly changing Slavers bay to Dragon's bay. Sansa was impressed. This Daenerys was so strong, kind and yet harsh with her enemies. 

Seeing Dany's life bit by bit it occurred to Sansa how alike they were . 

"Brother this is the lady King Jon loves ?" Bran nodded "Aye." 

Sansa smiled "I have been making a cloak with a dire wolf for Jon." She looked at her hands saying ," I shall add a red three headed dragon ." 

They were back in Sansa's room. Sansa bent down to squeeze hug her little brother. He hugged her back kissed her cheek. 

Bran said "I must go ,thank you for allowing me to green see with you. " 

Back in his room peered at the Riverlands looking for Nymeria. That night he would draw Nymeria to the North. 

\----------------------Varys the Spider creepy crawly(sung to the tune of The Who's song Boris the Spider)--------------------------------

Varys was in his solar gorging himself on a plate of sugar candy. They were a type of chewy milky ,melt in your mouth confectionary delights .He had half a dozen of each kind; caramel and Coco from the Summer Islands. They were spun with cane sugar and sweet goat cheese , very rich. 

A little girl who had her tongue removed as all 'Little Birds" have , walked in and handed The Spider a scroll from Essos. 

The girl ran out and left Varys alone to read the scroll. The seal was intact Mopatis had sent it. 

Spider Plans have gone south .Aegon Backfire was killed by a manticore sting in the face. Jon Connington was so distraught he drank until he passed out laying on his back, the poor fool. He was found the next day dead ,he choked during his sleep .I am sorry for your loss. Please advise which course of action we must take .We must now keep Cersie in place until we know .Prevent Daenerys from taking the throne .I am counting on you. The stakes are high. yours truly Illio Mopatis 

Varys was distraught . He decided he would disagree with Daenerys no matter what she would order or plan and his excuse would be 'For the realm's sake' if need be would poison her. 

He got up and walked out to the painted table. The Bald ball-less man walked outside and watched Daenerys and her unsullied practice repelling off Drogon who hovered dutifully in place. He disapproved shaking his head. 

Varys wondered if he could get her dragons to rebel. He shook his head that was absurd and he knew it. He settled on getting Basilisk Poison for a last result. 

He watched her somersaulting off the ropes and laughing as she did. He shook his head ,he thought. 

_You poor- poor girl so determined, so charismatic .I could never dissuade you to give up your ambitions. I shall have no choice but poison your wine._

Cersie was drinking her wine deep in thought. She got a raven with a missive form Varys ,it was odd .All it says is "The Spider wishes you well'. Cersie laughed. 

_The cockless spider wishes me well? What a queer note from a foolish man._

She tossed the note in the fire and watched it burn ,wondering how much wildfire was left underground. 

The real scroll Varys was supposed to send with details about Daenerys plans was found after the Meister had searched Varys room. He happened to pick up the Mopatis scroll from the floor unburned . That afternoon Varys was standing before Daenerys a breezeless hot day it was . 

Before Varys was a table. He looked down at the damning contents. He did not react .He was heavily perfumed and stone faced. /

Dany asked "Tyrion what do you see before The Spider?" 

Tyrion looked up at the Spider accusingly. This man was no friend of his anymore. " Three scrolls one from Illryo Mopatis of Pentos, one missive from Varys to Cersie .This last one which is an ordered list with three items plans to keep my sister in power" 

Tyrion was angry he walked over and shook the last paper at Varys."Shall I rub your nose in it traitor? To disagree with any plan you have, to spy on you for Cersie and to oh Your grace. He shook his head ,where is my crossbow when i need it!" 

Dany laughed "Varys ,Varys you are an arse ,7 hells what is in the wine glass?" 

Tyrion nodded picked it up sniffed it then winced and put it down ," The note said and our Meister confirmed it is basilisk among other poisons meant to drive its drinker mad. It was to be set before you with biscuits an afternoon snack"

Dany was glad it was discovered she could not be poisoned anyway but it made her angry that this Varys wanted to kill her. It made her sad too as if she lost a friend. 

The actor who played Varys was a great guy and they had many laughs together. This made it very hard. For this was very real. 

Dany shook her head, she dreaded this moment, she would have to kill. "Varys I charge you with treason what do you have to say for yourself.?" 

Varys tittered "For the realm."He had a smug look on his face. 

Emelia blew up, "HORSE SHIT !! You are a 'weasely' freak .I sentence you to death arse hole. OOOOH !" Dany then composed "Drecarys 

A second later quicker than a scream and Varys was ashes . 

v--------------------------------the Mission---------------------------------

Once Dany inspected each team she would say "Roger ”,and they reply "Wilco". Then her quickest dragon ,Viserion , would fly around the gates and burn all the scorpion ballista. 

Tyrion would bring a group of unsullied lead by Red Bug through the sewer system. Red Bug was one of the shorter Unsullied yet he was quick. He learned from both his Queen open handed fighting and was proud of himself to have mastered using feet, hands, forearms and knees in a most lethal way. Tyrion taught him how to tumble. Red bug was genius in the art of warfare. 

The other team would have Rhaegal hit the Cathedral like glass ceiling with his tail to the side by the wall. Then Dany and her team would repel down .Unsullied had their spears secured on their backs and swords at their sides .Dany was in full armor with her sword in it ns scabbard. 

The call went out."WILCO!" Viserion was off like grease lightning . only one scorpion fired but missed Viserion and crashed harmlessly into the Backwater .Viserion flew even faster and barbequed each scorpion and the guards there. Guard towers were also burned ,they crumbled like charred building blocks as Cersie watched horrified as the huge white dragon took away her defensive capabilities . 

As Queen Cersie saw this the ceiling crashed and part of the corner of the wall holding it in place fell too . 

A big chunk of concrete landed on Lannister guards crushing them . 

As Dany and her team slid down the ropes Cersie ran quickly to her room with the Mountain behind for her protection. He was slow.

Gregor Clegane was met with 7 spears. One in his face ,three in his chest, one in his belly and one in each shoulder. Dany ran up and kicked his feet from under him. She then rolled out of the way as The Mountain fell face first. Each spear was driven through. Its base held as the Mountain was thoroughly impaled on Unsullied spears. Gregor Clegane was a big man but still ,he was a human so he was very dead.

Cersie ran and it seemed nobody noticed her. 

Jaimie ran at Daenerys sword in his left hand. Dany got in her martial arts stance. 

Jaimie swung as Dany spun out of the way. He kept swinging and missing. twenty three times ,he was amazed but not happily so.

Dany karate blocked Jaimie's sword and finally knocked it out if his good hand. Jaimie was stunned. She was quick and idiotically brave. Dany spun kicked him in the chest and knocked him down. Then she somersaulted landing hard on his chest. She crouched and pinched his nose ,giggled as she asked "Ser Jaimie do you yield?" 

Jaimie was surrounded by the 7 unsullied. Dany offered her hand and he stood for her. Jaimie could not get over how much she looked like Rhaella Targeryon. He was beaten by such a tiny lady ,by her bare hands .He asked "How did you---?"

Dany laughed "Sir Jaimie am a dragon."Jaimie styill confused laughed with her anyway . He thought _maybe she will be a better Queen than his sister._ He rebuked that thought knowing anyone would have . 

Cersie was locked in her room. She was unprepared .She imagined the Dragon Queen would storm King's landing with all her troops, maybe a siege .Cersie had planned to use the rest of the green fire but had no time. Cersie underestimated her. 

As Queen Cersie sat nervously wine glass in her hand .The wall opened. She screamed stood and dropped her wine glass. Tyrion waddled in with seven men . 

Cersie was angry to see him. She saw she could not fight. 

Tyrion said "Sister your reign of terror is finished." 

Cersie said through gritted teeth "Well brother is she as good as those whores you frequent?" 

Tyrion just laughed, after all ,she was now just a toothless lioness. They led her to the throne room. It had broken glass everywhere, 2 huge dragons in the room and Jaimie was standing with Unsullied guards and at his side was who she arrogantly considered the dragon whore. She was angry at both brother's betrayals. 

Outside the bells tolled announcing a change of rule. 

Cersie looked at Jaimie "Did you at least try to stop her?" 

Jaimie smirked and shrugged .Jaimie had considered his sister a cruel evil woman and one who lost her mind irrevocable. He will miss her . 

Dany read the charges. Once again she was sad ,Lena Heady who played Cersie was a riot to work with. Not this Cersie, she was a women who tried to rule while in deep grief as one of her children after another died. She would have pitied her but what she did to the Great Sept of Bealor, all those people she burned was no excuse. She would have a trial. 

\-----------------------------The trial a week later ---------------------------------------------

-

Olena Tyrell ,Ellaria Sand and Oberon's daughters aptly called 'The Sand Snakes' sat in the front row. Tyene Sand sat next to Bronn of the Black Water holding hands with him. Tyene had found someone in Bronn who was a rough lover as she liked . Somehow , some way she was head over heels with him. Bronn for his part was as he put it 'stupidly in love' ,he would never be the same. 

Olena stared at Cersie. Cersie would face judgment ,Olena knew Daenerys would take the throne. Olena never expected to be the new Master of Whisperers. First thing she would do did is gather her rose petals ,she'd used coin and sweets .The very thought of removing those children's tongues was an outrage. It made her shiver by the thought. 

Ellaria Sand was happy that the Mountain was killed. By spears too that was icing on that cake if it ever was. She grinned at Dany knowing she subdued Jaimie Lannister with her bare hands . 

Yara and Theon Greyjoy sat at the front row as well with Tyrion sitting next to them. Yara was glad her favorite lady was Queen now. She smiled at Dany then winked at Obara Sand. 

Daenerys sat on a wood chair with pillows. The Iron Throne was melted by Drogon as soon as it was secured . Drogon was huge ,to fit he had to rest in the shape of a 'u' he sat wings folded. His tail was all the way down one side and his head was on the other side lazily watching the audience . /

Daenerys said "Please bring former Queen Cersie to the front." 

Cersie glared at her brothers, glared at the guards at her side and stared with hatred at Daenerys Targereon. 

Missandai said, "You stand before Daenerys Stormborn Targereon, the Unburned, The Khaleesi of the great grass sea,", at this Dothraki cheered. 

Then Missandai continued back, "The mother of dragons ,the breaker of chains--" The unsullied in unison slapped the ground with their spears happily and along with Missandai cried out ,"MEEESHA!" 

Then Missandai said 'Queen of the first men ,the Andals ,the Roynar and ---"with a wry smile" The lion tamer!" As she sat people laughed ,Tyrion smiled ,Jaimie smirked and Cersie spat.

Dany spoke "Cersie Lannister, I give you a choice. I cannot send you to the wall but I can send you to the Silent Sisters or you can face justice's harsher mistress and my Dragon will end you. What will it be Cersie Lannister? 

Jaimie looked at his twin sister and looked at Drogon and back at her and shook his head pleading with her. Cersie stood tall glared at Olena and then at Ellaria Sand . 

"I want to see my children." She folded here arms . 

Jaimie said NO-O-O-OO! Dany said "DRACARYS!"

Drogon incinerated her in an instant. The flame so consumed so quick no scream was possible. Jaimie fell to his knees and wept ,Tyrion had tears rolling down his cheeks as he put his hand on his weeping brother's shoulder. 

Daenerys adjourned the court till the following day. She felt sorry for her hand and Jaimie too. 

\----------------------------------------next day---------------------------------------

This time Jaimie stood before her. Missandai once again said all she did as the day before. Dany then spoke. 

"Sir Jaimie I am sorry for the choice your sister made I am truly sorry for your loss I hope you know that. I need one thing from you before I send you on a knights quest.'

Jaimie looked at her."A ---Knights'---Quest?" 

Dany smiled" It is not punishment but it is justice in a big way, I shall tell you if you kindly tell me why you killed my father." 

Jaimie did just that ,told her everything about Mad King Aerys. It was as if he was at a confessional ,it felt good to get it off his chest. It was just him and her for he blocked out everyone else. He left nothing out ,how he reaped Rhaella, how he burned so many with mad glee. Dany shuddered . Then he stopped abruptly when he saw her stiffen. 

J

"Your grace?" 

Dany shook her head then said "What a horrid man he was ,you really did a service ,my Gods man you saved this whole bloody city." 

Jaimie looked around _Are they smiling at me?_ He could see Dany and Bronn smile, Tyene Sand looked at Bronn then at Jaimie and smiled as well. He looked at Olena she was really smiling at him warmly. 

Dany said "Jaimie your quest shall lead you North and that quest is to be the sworn shield of the Stark family. You will be in good company Sir Jaimie ,Brienne of Tarth will be pleased to see you. As for your journey Tyrion n my hand will be at your side." 

Dany looked at Bronn ,"Bronn I say three bags of gold and we shall find you that hold fast all that will be compensation for you to travel with Jaimie and Tyrion .Meeting is adjourned ." 

Tyene whispered in Bronn's ear."I will be with you every mile you need to keep me warm ." She winked at him. 

Unseen by anyone there was Bran and Sansa who had saw the taking of the red keep ,the trials of both Cersie and Jaimie and they saw Dany in her room crying after the first trial. Sansa had one thought _My good Sister_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this reality a Dragon's fire is so hot it incinerates totally in a second.These dragons are full grown to the point they have armor like scales.Drogon is lazy,Rhaegal is strong and Viserion is quick.Drogon only likes his mom Dany.Viserion is curios and gentle and Rhaegal likes to tease his brothers.


	3. Arya  and Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Arya is reunited with Nymeria and Kit/Jon because I am not Dan and Dave (laughs heartily).

Arya had just ordered another pork and roll special ,it's a sandwich only there is no Earl of Sandwich to invent it or have it named after him. No , this is Hot Pie's invention . Arya chewed on the second pulled pork in a big roll ,the sweet spicy sauce ran down her chin .It was tasty ,she wiped her mouth and licked her fingers as she listened to conversations .

Word reached Arya of The new Queen Daenerys Targeryon .'The Warrior Queen ' they called her. The bloodless coup, Daenerys 'the Lion tamer'. The more the quiet assassin heard , the more curios she was . Arya began to admire this new Queen .She was thinking of going to King's Landing to see this 'Lion Tamer', this 'Mother of Dragons' . 

She could hear the hammering of metal in the background coming from outside. She ignored the sound she thought Gendry was killed by Melisandre. She missed her stupid bull.

Hot pie set a small apple fritter before Arya and then finally realized who she was he smiled as he exclaimed ,"GODs ARRY??!!" as Arya pulled out her coin purse .Hot Pie said ,"No yah don't tis on the house ,I can bring you more."

Arya patted the table for him to have a seat. "Hot Pie is this your place?" Hot Pie sat down across from her after he set two mugs of ale down beside them. He sipped shook his head ."Nah , the owner died in battle , his sister Melba keeps me here .I was his top cook so I keep it going. Have you heard news of the North?" Arya said "My family is all gone It is my home maybe i can return someday."

Hot pie looked her in the eyes "No Arry , Jon Snow won the battle of the bastards ,Jon has been proclaimed King of the North." Arya was stunned ,happily so. _Jon alive ! I must see him._

"Thank you Hot Pie I will head north then ,this place is really yours in all but name . I will tell other people of it. That pork special was so good ."

Arya gathered more hay in a big bag on the side of the saddle of a tall horse. Once again she had to leap up to mount the jet black horse .Se rode in the direction of the North on the prize huge black horse she took from the Twins . 

Three hours after Arya left Hot Pie had more customers. Jaimie Lannister, The Imp, Bronn, Tyene Sand and a few unsullied .They all had a lot of coin. Hot pie smiled. He decided it might be time to name this place, Melba did not care either way . Hot Pie Palace was the name ,it was witty because it was a typical pub ,a bit bigger with more tables people came to eat as well as drink. No pomp no royalty just good hot tasty food at a cheap price. Word got around about how good the pies were so the name Hot Pie Palace seemed easier to repeat.

When Jaimie's group headed North Gendry Waters joined them .

\--------------------------------------Wolfy journey-----------------------------------

Arya thought of her siblings .She was sad that Jon was the only one left but on the other hand glad it was he who survived, Jon was he favorite brother. Her and Jon were both outsiders. They both understood each other immensely. Jon proved that he really cared for her time after time, her helped her sneak horse poop under Sansa's pillow, helped escape Septa Mordane , so she could train in the tilt yard. Arya remembered every detail especially the bittersweet day Jon gave Arya needle .As she pondered these things she rode through a clearing and her horse got nervous. She , stopped to calm her ,dismounted to pet his nose and looked around ,adrenalin was pumping she was ready for a fight.

Out of the woods a line of wolves lead by two huge full grown Dire wolves one was grey and had a pup in her mouth. They stopped .The horse Arya led to a tree and tied the skittish horse there . Momma wolf sniffed the air and then walked over to Arya .Arya knew immediately recognized her, this was Nymeria she could feel it deep down .Nymeria laid down and the pup laid down and nursed. Nymeria 's male Dire wolf growled at Arya .Nymeria snarled at the big male, he huffed and backed away. Arya noted that interaction so she sat down on the ground and Nymeria let her stroke her hair.

Arya was happier than she has been in a long time. Jon alive and her Nymeria was back. She noticed only one pup which was odd.

"Only one pup girl?" 

Nymeria licked her pup then whined. Arya knew something traumatic happened to leave her with only one pup.She hugged Nymeria as her dire wolf nursed.

"There there girl you've grown so much ,I missed you so."

Arya rode her horse fast but slowed Nightwalker down to go through thicker forests as her and her big black horse followed the pack through many short cuts and made good time that way. 

Her bond with Nymeria was strong .She told her why she scared her away .Nymeria whined and it made Arya wonder if she understood her. One thing was certain, Arya knew Nymeria was her pack again.

Kills were shared ,Arya would cook hers and the wolves slowly got used to the fire. Her horse was used to the wolves so he ate grass and leaves all along the way . One of the regular wolves rolled in some horse droppings ,Arya watched and laughed at that .Now the light grey wolf was also brown.

The big male sometimes had white eyes but usually had his own yellow eyes. To Arya that was odd. The big male let her pet him sometimes and other times growled at her when she tried, Arya called him 'Stupid'.

Bran was watching Arya through the big male. He bonded with it and laughed when he realized his wolf was named Stupid. That wasn't the name he would have chosen but it might be a conversation starter. He would have preferred Wiley after the Road runner and Coyote cartoon. 

Bran was happy ,he thought of the reunion of the pack getting closer . Sansa will be happy her sister is back and that pup ,when Nymeria places her at Sansa's feet ,boy he could not wait to see that happen. Nymeria's pup is the wolf Bran saw along with Sansa's name in his dream.

\----------------------------------------Jon/Kit-------------------------------------------------

Jon sat at his Uncle's solar .As far as offices go it was small .No swivel chair ,no ergonomic key board or PC ,no phone . It had no staple gun, no paper clips not even a file cabinet.

The desk was flat wood .Piled high were scrolls, parchments and missives all for Jon to read and respond to. Kit shook his head no wonder Jon didn't like being King. He needed a secretary.

He took the top scroll with the three headed dragon signet and opened it. Jon eagerly read it.

**From Queen Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen ,the Unburnt, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea, the Breaker of chains, the Mother of Dragons, The Lion tamer and the protector of the realm. To Jon Snow my Wolf King of the North ,Slayer of White Walkers and my heart of hearts I write this to tell you I had Drogon burn that ugly throne of my ancestor Aegon the Conqueror. In its place are two Wood thrones and pillows are on the chairs for us my wolf. I want to tell you that you can begin to mine Dragon Glass at Dragonstone anytime. I spared Sir Jaimie Lannister, he travels North with my hand Tyrion Lannister ,Bronn his good friend and sell sword ,Bronn's girlfriend Tyene Sand and a few of my unsullied .Jon I sent Jaimie on a Knights quest to be a shield for the Starks . Jon it was hard for me ,justice and execution ,oh Jon you know it was all very real and saddened me. I wish you were with me to hold me . Much love Daenerys your Dragon always**

Jon smiled he knew exactly what Emelia was talking about. Seeing Emelia fighting and killing was incongruous. She had a tender heart for people like the show Daenerys but so much more .No wonder it bothered her .He wished he was there indeed to hold her and get her through this.

She also was a funny lady unlike the show Daenerys ,Lion Tamer ? Kit chuckled . That was all Emelia .Show Dany could be sweet but was she ever serious all the time and driven. ,would she have benefitted from therapy?

_Ah but my Dany took Kings landing with very little bloodshed .Good show my love._ .He thought.

A knock on the door and Kit said,

"Enter this mess at your own risk!" and chuckled. 

Sir Davos walked in ,he saw the scroll and the smile on Jon's face and deduced it was good news. Jon said ,

"Ah Sir Davos have you heard word of King's landing and her new Queen?" 

Davos smiled "Aye lad ,um your grace me thinks she did better the former Queen. A bloodless coup shows what manner of lady she is."

Jon smiled ,"She writes me Davos ,she is my betrothed. Every King needs their queen."

Jon paused to let that sink in. Davos smiled then got serious when Jon handed him the scroll. Davos then stared at him. Jon said, 

"Its fine you can read it for that scroll concerns the north."

Davos read it smiled wily and nodded.

"Your grace I shall assemble Northmen to sail with us to. Dragonstone I for one hope the new Queen can greet us there ." 

A horn was blown , one blast that indicated a rider and guests so Jon decided to see who it was . "Come on then Sir Davos lets greet these guests."

Jon had the brooding look as he stood with ghost ,Sir Davos and Bran who sat in his wheel chair and Sansa .Sansa was stone faced not knowing who to expect. Bran smiled a knowing smile , Jon picked up on that and wondered if Bran knew who these were.

Arya had her horse canter to a stop in front of them and slid off ,ran to Jon and leapt in his arms. Jon had to step back a bit the impact almost made him fall.

_So bran must have known ,well played brother ._ Jon smiled as he thought that. Kit was happy ,she was Maisey Williams only that Maisey in real like is more a feminine actress who played her part so well most fans assumed Maisie was a tom boy like Arya .Arya here the real deal ,Kit felt an unmistakable bond from her and held her then let her down."Arya you still have needle!" kit said with a smile.

Arya said

"Aye Jon , I mean King Jon isn't it?" 

Jon smiled wryly saying "Princess Arya"

Arya swatted him on his shoulder 

"I am no lady and do not call me Princess." 

Jon said " then call me K-Jon just Jon" 

He almost said kit ,he needed to be more careful about that .

Arya "Indeed ,I have needle and look I have more."

Nymeria walked as if on cue straight over to Sansa who was watching her as she placed her only surviving pup at her feet. Sansa gasped ,she now had a big smile on her face as she bent down and picked up the pup. If she could hug the little dire wolf pup her she would ,the pup licked her face .Sansa said

"I shall call you lady ".Jon looked at Sansa and smiled.

Then Nymeria walked over to stand By Arya .Ghost looked at her and wagged his tail. The big male walled over to Bran .Bran stroked his fur and said ,

"Hello Stupid ." 

Kit and the Starks all laughed. Stupid sniffed Bran and licked his face.

Davos said "Look at all the wolves over a dozen!"

Davos was in the north a while now sort of used to the cold. Now he saw the living breathing furry representatives if the Stark sigil en mass . One of the wolves sniffed the Onion Knight and licked his hand. Davos scratched its head and thought. 

_Friendly representatives at that._

Davos was very mystified as to why a mother dire wolf would give her pup to Sansa seemingly out of the blue. He wondered if magic was afoot.

Bran said "Aye Ser Davos and all loyal to us ."

Jon said , "No problem our kennels can accommodate then all."

They had a welcome supper it wasn't a feast but it was filling ,hot and good. At the high table next to Jon sat Arya and the other side was Sansa. There was venison stew with carrots potatoes and onions, yeast bread and apple jam . Ale flowed .It was quite a happy time.

Arya told Jon what she heard from Hot Pie and also about the pulled pork he created. Jon said

"I bet that tasted good ."

He smiled looked Arya in her grey stark eyes and said, 

"Arya I am going to marry a Lion tamer named Daenerys ." 

Arya nodded ,she expected that Jon would tell her that , it was no secret .All around Winterfell they knew Jon was writing Dany and she was writing him back. She heard the servants say Jon always seemed happier the days he received her scrolls.

Kit thought, _My love for you Emelia is a peaceful easy feeling like the song by The Eagles . I wish you were here._

Arya patted Jon's hand and said 

"I wish you well brother, don't be stupid , if she loves you make her pack, but if she hurts you--" 

Jon stopped her saying "Arya I know you are looking out for me that is kind thank you." 

Jon stood raised his mug ,

"To Arya's safe return to our pack " 

They cheered Sansa smiled genuinely happy to see her, she had thought her dead. Sansa emboldened by the ale stood clearly drunk with her glass raised 

"To Lady reborn !" they cheered again .

Jon stood he could not help himself raised his glass ,he whooped and then said "To my Lion Tamer the new Queen long may she reign !"

That brought another round of cheers some laughs .Jon sat and had another bowl of stew. Kit liked the stew it was savory and filling yet not as gamey as he would expect . 

_Yeast rolls awesome and homemade ._ he thought.

Apple jelly was very sweet he imagined it was half honey .It reminded him of over sweet apple sauce .

The next morning Jon was in his Solar ,he read through most of the pile of scrolls. Complaints about the war and dissatisfied banner men for whatever reason. Jon thought 

_Maybe it's good to be king but not always._ , There requests for pay by nervous guardsmen after the war and women claiming there undying love to him. This was hilarious ,it reminded him that he had those lovey -dovey letters by fans a lot as an actor . 

In this case he had to be careful . By now he had a patented response that was kind yet in no certain terms let them know he was not free. It also stated that as King he already had a royal as a betrothed and she had dragons.

As Jon had the last responses to the scrolls from these ;heart sick or power hungry or forced by their parents ladies, ready . Jon heard knock on the door.

"Come on in to King Jon's chaos !" He said loudly then sighed .In walked Arya and Jon smiled wide .

Arya looked at Jon's desk .To the right and left were small wood holders for scrolls . Underneath and nailed on were parchment .In black ink one said Ingoing and one said Outgoing .On the floor wads of crumpled scrolls and parchments. The Outgoing had a neat pile it was high the ingoing was empty. Jon sat back with his hands behind his head he was smiling.

"Arya it's refreshing to see my 'bestie' and you know you always have been .

"Arya looked at him tilting her head and said "Your what?" 

Kit felt comfortable around Arya so he let that word slip. 

"Lil sis ,' 'bestie is short for best friend. All the those years you have always been close to my heart and memory ." Kit/Jon smiled ,"My conspirator ,my confidant " 

He said as he walked around to her and Arya hugged him. Arya said "Brother."

Jon then noticed saw a red light the size of a baseball appear ,Arya turned and saw it too. It bounced without sound to the door. Jon looked at Arya.

"Lets follow this red ball ." 

Arya said "Gods what-- yes lets."

They followed it as it led them to the Crypts . Kit remembered the show ,the crypts were a stage sound equipment ,lights ,camera a crew .The stage was cool but not chilly like this. This was dark ,can't see your hand in front of your face dark. They moved slowly and then the hearth lit the wall nearby so they could see torches .The bouncing ball of light reminded Kit of Barlow but it wasn't two lights .

Then Jon and Arya took a torch each and lit them at the small hearth. The ball paused as they lit this. Jon said

"Its waiting? The Gods must be involved I am sure of it .So glad you see it too Arya ,that way I know I am not mad."

Jon chuckled as the followed it .

Arya smiled "Aye bestie "

They went way far and down a flight of stairs that led to a locked door. Jon had no key ,he grabbed the lock and yanked it off the door.

"Must be an old door hmmm."

They got inside and a lantern was on a table. Jon took a piece of the torch and broke it off. He lit the lantern and saw another staircase. They followed the ball to another room. Another lock was yanked off the old door and Arya noted two things. Jon was very strong and when he used the torch to light the lantern he wasn't burned . This made her think that ,yes her good brother has changed and yes ,Father was right about the old gods they are real .

The room had gold coins piled high ,silver coins also stacked high and to the back was where the gold glow .The red ball stopped and glowed brighter. Under the glow was two dragon eggs one blue and green and one yellow and orange .The eggs were surrounded by a ring of daggers .They shined .Jon gasped

"Gods Arya those are ---" Arya smiled said "Dragon eggs brother ."

Jon took the two eggs as Arya picked up one of the daggers ,she gasped "Brother look Valyrian steel! "Jon nodded."Gods be good , we have gold and silver which will obviously improve our economy here in Winterfell . I put you in charge of keeping all those daggers .

These eggs Arya , a gift from the North to my betrothed Daenerys the Queen of the realm . " 

Jon let Arya hold one the blue and green one. Arya treated it with care ,she looked at Jon 

"It's warm brother ,its alive after all these years down here !" 

Kit was amazed at that . To him it was no question 

, _That lot that brought me here are behind this blessing for the north._

Jon had Sansa organize the acquisition of the gold and silver coins ,she had it counted it was a staggering amount gold and silver dragons centuries old. Jon was in the Godswood wondering exactly what he would do if the dragon eggs hatched.

Kit hears a noise in his head "Um is this on? Kit can you hear me? It's me ,B-Barlow? P-please listen .Bring Arya with you to Dragonstone ,she has the most Valyrian blood of all the Starks through a strain from long ago. This bounty you found is two hundred years old. The e-egs are for your heirs." 

BARLOW! he was not supposed to know this yet ,IDIOT " 

Barlow paused, "Err-m-m-m s-sorry ,oh d-dear I was not supposed to ---well save them Kit .They won't hatch yet .Arya will be a r-rider Viserion .She, along with You and Emelia are the three heads of the dragon .F-fare well Kit."

Kit shook his head ,paused waiting to hear any more ,Barlow was done. 

"Right well this is good ." He placed the eggs in a gray leather pouch .He smiled anticipating seeing Dany/Emelia and how seeing those eggs will make her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter the arrival of Ser jaime.


	4. Ramble on  to Wintertown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an account of the journey from Kings Landing to Wintertown. obligatory smut alert.Short chapter elert .

The Quest had begun , Jaimie with his golden hand ,Lannister armor and sword for his left hand sat at his side. The last two weeks Dany ordered the Unsullied and so they reluctantly trained him to better his left hand .Emelia had no bad feelings for Jaimie after all she was not Daenerys ,yet she looked like her. She took the liberty to show him one fighting style with its limbering up and practicing of Kata exercises ,karate suited him well. His Golden hand became a more lethal club.

.

_That woman who is now queen is so strange yet so kind .I would and should hate her for burning my sweet sister but I can't. This world makes little sense but one thing is clear. I have a quest and I shall fulfill that quest .I do hope don't freeze my balls off in the process._

As they walked and talked Jaimie considered the lot of them. He thought of Tyrion ever the humorist , he could invade a conversation like a conquering horde with wit and wisdom. Tyrion can and does tell anyone who offends him to go to 7 hells and the offending party would laugh their foolish heads off as they think he did them a favor .Jaimie knew is little brother was a giant mentally. 

_My brother's head is disproportionately huge ,has to be to house such a brain as his._

Tyrion's scar from the Battle of the Blackwater runs diagonally from the left side of his forehead down above his nose and ending at his right cheek. His nose was spared. His eyes are mixed one seems purplish blue and the other grass green. 

_Tyrion has told me about Sansa Stark and how she was treated ,poor girl ,yet she survived worse for wear .I think he misses her._

Jaimie saw Bronn and Tyene. They rode together inseparable . Jaimie smirked as he thought of how they seemed opposites . 

_. Rough Bronn the lethal sell sword with soft spoken sweet Tyene yet she is maven of poisons that girl . Some of the most poisonous snakes are beautiful_ Jaimie shuddered. 

Tyene dressed with riding pants under a green dress with lace around the edges. ,and a blouse that was green with lace that went b across her torso just above her bust line her shoulders would be bear but for a thick white cloak to fight the growing cold coming from the north .Her hair blond waves parted in the middle went down to her mid neck. Unlike the other Sand snakes she had pasty white skin ,similar to the dragon queen and bright blue eyes .Jaimie imagined her mother must have been a looker, he heard that Oberon Martel once seduced a septa . Tyene turned and stared right at Jaimie , then turned back to look where she was riding. Bronn looked over at Jaimie and snickered. Jaimie wondered, 

_Why is it if one looks at lady whose back is turned inevitably she knows she is being looked at and just who is doing the looking at her and look at the very eyes that beheld her._

Tyene did not scowl as most ladies would, or smile she just looked at him as if she was studying him. 

Gendry rode at Jaimie's side . 

_It's quite clear that King Robert was his father, looks-wise. Tall ,muscular ,same eye color yet toned a bit ,from his mother Yet he is shy, respectful even .I for one am glad he is not like the fat arsed king at all._

He did have a war hammer ,one he told Jaimie that he made at Toho Mott's forge .he was a good smith and one headed to Winterfell to aid the smith already there. Jaimie liked the lad .He chuckled as he thought of what would befall any bandit foolish enough to attack them . 

Gendry he imagined knew how to wield the hammer he forged. Bronn was -- well Bronn he could kill quite easily. Tyene with her poison daggers, if they got close she would be lethal like the sand snake she is . 

Jaimie looked at their unsullied guards /companions. They with their spears were very good at warfare .They ate among themselves, spoke valyrian to one another and were serious all the time but for the occasional glance at Jaimie with scowl. 

################smut alert as I try my hand a writing kinky sex!!#################### 

Bronn a sell sword and friend of Tyrion as much a friend as a sell sword who has no moral compass . Bronn is a man who has a dark sense of humor when it comes to killing. He smiled at The imp. Yet he actually likes the odd little fellow. 

Somehow ,someway among all the women he has had ,Tyene has his dark heart. He fooled around and fell in love with a sand snake. Somewhere in that darkness Tyene sees a cohort and one who she can live with . Tyene fair skinned ,bright blond hair of her mother , an innocent look with a soft voice. Lusty in the ways of the world yet reserved in public and skilled in poisons like her father. 

In a room together with a small bottle of clear fluid ,a potion Sarella sent her from the Citadel, she looks at Bronn looks at his pants. 

"Bronn this is not poison ." 

Bronn smirks and says sarcastically ,"If it was you would tell me luv ." 

Tyene had a false look of hurt on her face as she frowned."I saved your life when we were locked up ." 

She walked over and grabbed his crotch and held up the liquid ."This is for your sword," She squeezed. 

Bronn looked at her now with prurient interest. 

"Can't have you going soft on me we have us the whole night." 

She put it in his ale Bronn drank it .She took out leather straps which had green fuzzy sides .Tyene danced as she slowly removed each item of clothing .Bronn caught on and disrobed. Her bust line was held in place by a strip of tight cloth. Once off, Bronn was happy to see that she had breasts that were well rounded with nipples that pointed forward in the middle. His 'high hard one' was solid like a minute hand on a clock indicating 10 o'clock. 

Tyene was now nude and Bronn admiring her womanhood could tell she was a true blond. Her maidenhood hair was trimmed in a neat blond triangle . Tyene loved feeling his eyes on her. 

She teased "Am I not beautiful?" 

Bronn swatted her bare ass ,she mockingly said 

" OUCH! catch me if you can !" 

Sweet -sweet Tyene was doing her act she had all of Bronn and that was a natural fact ! They ran around the room knocking over chairs ,a table ,a vase smashed noises carried. They crashed together on the bed Tyene said to an out of breath sell sword , 

"Ok Bronn you got me now ," 

She held up her hands to him , " Tie my hands to the bed." 

She giggled. Bronn did as told . 

"Tight enough luv ?" 

The strips reached the floor and he tied each hand to the bed top looping them .Tyene struggled and smiled "

Well done now do your worst. I am a naughty girl ."

Bronn kissed her lips then kiss/licked his way to her neck. He sucked, nibbled his way to giving her five purple bruises in the shape of smiles on both sides of her neck .Then he kiss licked his way to her breasts and gently used his teeth on her hardened nipples and pulled a bit as Tyene squealed with delight. 

He paused just to have a good look at her. Then as he smiled at her she turned to her side looked at her shapely ass and pouted at the sell sword. Bronn gave her 3 spanks , her ass cheeks were now red ,her eyes dark with excitement as her passion flame was ignited , she liked her lips in response. 

Bronn had enough, so he laid at her side and entered her very wet blond womanhood spooning her. Now it was in overdrive and she was a wild one . 

Ever so tame ,demure and careful but behind closed doors with the right man she let down her hair . She gave as good as she got moving her hips in sync with his . 

They made love in different ways with her hands tied to the bed. The more they did , he noticed and was impressed, Bronn had never stayed hard like this before . 

They passed out and fell asleep. In the morning he untied her hands , got up she rolled over and swatted his ass as he walked to the privy. 

Bronn was learning that this lady was unique and she fascinated him .He had submissive women before and they just laid there .Tyene was a 'wild cat' ,scratches all down his back was proof. Now the only concern ,will this wild one be the death of him .He shook his head , 

_She may send me to an early grave but I will fookin die happy_ Tyene sat down next to Bronn."You were good to me tell me sell sword am I still pretty ?" 

Bronn paused ,he was lost in her he said "After the fookin I am still in love with you is that what you mean?" 

Tyene paused looked into his eyes and smiled. Once she was dressed ,she kissed him and smiled ,Bronn held her as she sat on his lap "Yes you are so pretty my 'wild cat'." 

############################################################# 

Tyrion looked at Jaimie as he rode next to him. They all had broke their fast as a group. Tyrion looked Tyene's way and noticed the bruises forming purplish smiles on each side of Tyenes' fair skinned neck . So he said sarcastically. 

"Tyene I have never seen a lady's neck smile before ,Jaimie do you see that?" 

Tyene smiled at Bronn, scowled at Tyrion who was not put off by her , 

"We all heard ,you know? The face on the inn keep when we heard things break was memorable. I paid him well so do not worry." 

Bronn laughed "Tyrion I for one am glad we were ,---entertaining--Heard us he did? " Tyrion smiled and nodded . 

Jaimie smirked "You lot sounded like builders run amuck ." 

Tyrion diplomatically changed the subject and said to Jaimie ," Lion Tamer was made up by the queen herself ,brother." 

Jaimie smirked "One more name to add to her many .She tamed you brother long before she had me yield. As for the mother of dragons ,well I have never seen anyone move so fast with such fluid graceful moves. I intended to stop her ,Brother I could not , if I had my sword hand she still would have made me yield." 

Tyrion nodded "It was the oddest thing ,as soon as we landed our queen changed in so many ways it was as if she was and she wasn't herself all at the same time. "

Jaimie nodded "You know her far better than I do ,tell me little brother how had she changed." 

Tyrion then continued "I would say her way of speech ,her Westrosi accent seemed to be more precise ,diction clearer . Her odd things that she said which made sense ,she called her dragons her royal air force .A clever name yet before she only mentioned them as her children. "

Tyrion patted his horse as he shared ."You see brother , even the way she looked at her dragons had changed, she has a wider smile as if fascinated and proud were before she viewed them with a serious or worried face. I look back now and am now quite sure am she knew exactly what to do to gain the throne much better than any of us had thought." "Oh brother the big difference ,here was a girl who was so serious and driven, now relaxed and so sure of herself she was unpredictable at every turn. She had already chose her man to wed even before she received her first scroll from him. Advisers be damned brother she chose Jon Snow. "

Jaimie said "True I remember hearing what she said about him. It has been years since the last I saw of the bastard of Winterfell." 

Jaimie she never had laughed at my stories before , she found them annoying. Now she has a hearty laugh. One more thing she enjoys ale, she put it shared 'a pint' with me .So we do have a pint a day brother ." 

Jaimie asked "Who taught her to fight?" 

Tyrion shrugged "She was married to a Dothraki Khal named Drogo if I miss my guess she learned a lot before I met her in Mereen." 

Jaimie said ,"Humor ?" Jaimie shook his head and smiled ,yes brother I think I saw that about her grace. " 

Jaimie looked up to collect his thoughts , " I was on my back , felt like I was kicked by a horse as I was trying to come to my senses when I see this smiling queen leap high and spin in the air Gods Tyrion she was so quick. I thought it would hurt but she landed on my sore ribs so lightly, I opened my eyes and see these amethyst eyes looking playful at me do you know she pinched my nose and laughed before she asked me if I yield? " 

Tyrion said "Yes that's our Queen and a good one . " 

Jaimie nodded "So here we are on a quest .I will never forget that incident brother. She could have killed me yet she did not. I owe her my very life." They both said "A Lannister always pays their debts." 

Bronn snorted at that expression. 

Tyne turned her horse heard rode up to Tyrion and said in her soft voice ,"Our Queen and her humor yet deadly? No wonder Ellaria likes her so, she is like a Sand snake." 

Tyrion said "Well she has speed that is quite clear with how she avoided my brother's blade and she tripped the mountain who fell on all those spears sticking out of him ." 

Tyene smiled wide "Sun Spear ,it was poetic justice for Dorne ,good for our Queen as she too was avenged." Tyene smiled wide. 

Red Bug said "Tyrion , Meesha is a Dragon that why." 

Tyrion said "Right you are ,she trained and learned to fight but speed is something one is born with is it not? 

Red bug said "She made me a better warrior ." The rest of the unsullied nodded in agreement. 

Red bug held up his hand "We can kill with hands and feet alone Tyrion Lannister ." 

Tyrion said "One thing that hasn't changed ,her kindness , Jaimie do you know why she is called the breaker of chains?" 

Jaimie smirked "Enlighten me brother ." 

Tyrion" She hates slavery ,she was able to abolish it in much of Essos ,because of grit and determination and her dragons . Slaver's Bay is now Dragon's Bay. "

The fellow Red Bug calls her Meesha .Do you know that means mother ?" 

Red Bug smiled " It means mother .She told us all we were free ,she broke the slave whip and said we can go .We will never leave her ." 

Jaimie was now admiring that little lady queen now more than ever. He felt it more an honor to be on this quest. 

Jaimie nodded and said with a tear escaping down his cheek "She did end our sister .Cersie chose death but you know now ,despite how I miss her, I have never felt so free . I think her grace has unchained even me from that evil women ." 

Tyrion " I dare say she has tamed us lions but for the good of the realm ." Bronn and Tyene laughed . 

They had been riding in snow for miles and miles finally Winter town was in view. Behind it the huge gates of Winterfell. 

Wintertown has rows of small houses arranged neatly 

.A Market Square in the center .The homes are built of log and stone. 

Her streets are muddy from dirt and horse manure, simple not fancy ,practical for its of the North. 

They shopped at the Smokey Lodge Inn . 

Tyene had to shop. Tyene saw a white furry cloaks ,thick white top and green and white skirts. She bought 3 of those cloaks. It took the edge off the cold for this shivering lady from Dorne. 

They loaded up with warmer clothes ,provisions .Tyene sent a raven to Sarella asking her for more manhood elixir. She also had moon tea instead of ale. 

Jaimie had dreams of Brienne .Tyrion drank much ale and slept well. He had amongst his things proof that he was still wed to Sansa. 

Tomorrow would be a big day for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter winterfell


	5. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship multiple people if any are your favorites, bows ,you're welcome. I never use a beta ,unsure of the process and worry something I think is cool will be left out. Jon is King of Winter he gives us some insight as to how this reality differs and how he differs from the Show Jon. Bran is the main bad guy in so many works here and in fanfiction.net ,someone has to be .Not this Bran .Here he is the heart of Winterfell and Jon's best friend . Enjoy :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Winterfell Meet and Greet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winterfell has an over-hang that allows people to stand and look at the court protected from snow and rain. There are two doors one leads to Winterfell Solar with a hallway that makes a 'y' with one branch leading down to the crypts and one branch leading to the Meister . This also leads to the Stark hallway where the Stark's bedrooms are found. 

The other door connects to the main hall also at one end and the other end curves to a 'u' leading to the Kitchens and the main hall which doubles as a dining room.

Standing at the overhang are Jon, Arya, Bran , Brienne ,Sansa, Davos and dire wolves .Nymeria is standing by Arya and like her mistress she is being very watchful. Nymeria looks quite imposing .Beautiful fur a mix of browns grays and some black. Nymeria is content to back by Arya's side .

Jon of course has Ghost at his side. He keeps scratching behind his dire wolf's ears .Kit smiles as he slips him treats of jerky. This is not a trained wolf made to look bigger as in the show . Ghost is very real ,very quiet and very happy to eat those jerky treats. 

Lady, the Game of Thrones show the wolf that was used to represent Lady was adopted by Sophie Turner in real life. This dire wolf acts just like show Lady. She is at Sansa's side looking statuesque. Standing like a best of breed at any dog show . Lady has her tail straight ,head up looking where ever she sees Sansa's head turn. 

Lady looks incredibly cute . Lady's claws were polished pink and shiny .Sansa dolled her dire wolf up ,put a frilly collar she had made pink with grey dire wolf designs around her neck. Lady let her do all this without protest . Lady' s head was up and sniffing the air ,she was looking almost regal .

Davos had just cleaned his wolf to get the smell off .This dire wolf , is actually the one that rolled in horse poop. Davos named him Seawolf . This dire wolf would indeed sail with him some day. Seawolf was at his side as Davos would scratch him on his neck ,Seawolf wagged his tail.

The wolves are young dire wolves, Nymeria's first pack. Her second pack ,sadly was 6 still born and only one live pup survived . The only survivor being Lady .

Bran scanning Nymeria pack found the pup .He looked further back and saw what happened . Nymeria had a blockage to the all the unborn pups umbilical cords only one was unblocked. The dead cubs were shriveled up ,lack of pre-natal nourishment in contrast to Lady who looked fat . 

It made Bran sad to see them yet happy one survived. Bran made sure of two things, Nymeria would accept Arya back and that Nymeria would bring her only pup to Sansa personally. 

Now back home with Arya , Nymeria looked at her only living pup saw how Sansa cared for Lady and huffed with acceptance. The bonding process for Dire wolf to human is unique in this world. They really are tame to the point of taking on the character of their bonded human. Still wild they each are like a one human pet. Bran is the only one who really understands this.

Kit watches as the riders dismount. He sees Bronn , he knew he was a sell sword ,he noticed how gentle he was helping this petite lady with blond hair off her horse. The way they grinned at each other told him they were more than acquaintances. He wondered who this girl was.

He sees Jaimie Lannister and thinks _now that is Nikolaj even his beard has grey ._

He watched Jaimie's patented smirk then watched him lose it when 'King slayer' looked at Bran ,it was a serious look. The way Jaimie looked down was a tell that he wasn't just sad . Kit knew right away it was a look of shame.

Kit kept being reminded that this all was real and unpredictable .His plans are still to go to King's Landing and the idea of the Night King ,despite Kit's superpowers ,made him shiver.

Then he saw Tyrion and smiled wide. This American was fun to act with. He acted with his eyes ,a form unique to Peter Drinkledge . 

He said "Tyrion good to see you mate we must have us a pint ." 

Kit noticed Tyrion had miss-matched eye color. Other than that he was Peter Drinkledge.

Tyrion smiled at Kit and said with a wry smile "Bastard" Jon said "Imp " then cracked up laughing. Kit decided to go with the flow whenever he could .He looked at Ghost and said time for a meet and greet lets go." 

Kit remembered different things about the show and his own pranks. So far he abstained , unsure how such behavior would get him in trouble .He was still getting his bearings. Things here are certainly different and he is King . During the break between one of the seasons he sent a picture of himself with a bald head to Dan and Dave claiming it to be his new hair- do. They freaked out contacted lawyers all the while Kit was laughing his ass off. It was actually an old picture of Kit taken before the show. That was one of the reasons Kit was accused of leaving the Starbucks cup for one of the scenes in season 8.he wished it was his idea and smiled wrily.

Kit saw the blond lady with Bronn and she did not look familiar. She looked back at him with a look Kit knew well. Like a producer sizing up an actor for a role. So many tells Kit recognized and that made him wonder what game she must be playing.

Davos said "Jon Snow is King in the North ."Kit smiled at Davos ,he wasn't wearing glasses. Kit wondered how well he could see. Knowing Davos did not know how to read he wondered if all he needed was corrective lenses .kit wished someone would invent glasses.

Jon smiled " Welcome everyone to Winterfell the seat of the North and my home ."

Bronn smiled nodded and said "Your grace I am Bronn of the Blackwater I accompanied these Lannisters twits here with my fookin wildcat Tyene Sand."

Tyene smiled and curtsied "Your grace and King in The North ," She looked up to Bronn " Remember our deal ,you have to keep me warm."

Jon said as he walked up to them , "My lady warm underground springs are piped into our castle ,you will find your rooms quite toasty ."

Tyene winked at the king "Wasn't what I meant your grace but thank you." Tyrion heard that witty exchange and laughed .

Kit thought _So it's not the actress that played her at all. This one is unlike most Dornish fair ,prettier than the rest of the Sand snakes and very blond yet her stern look must be from Prince Oberon her father . That look of innocence ,poor Bronn he has got to be hooked and lovin every minute of it._

Kit smiled he knew her innocent quiet demeanor was a cover .Then he remembered she is the one that used poison to kill. No bells went off in his mind and he noticed she only smiled at Bronn.

Kit took her hand kissed, looked into her blue eyes saying "Lady Sand " ,she curtsied . Then he shook Bronn's hand. King Snow went to everyone, he was reveling in this meet and greet. 

He was glad Emelia was allowing some of her allies to see Kit her betrothed. Kit invited them all for ale as he called it 'pints' and salted slices of cucumber that had been soaked in vinegar. ( pickles ) It was between meals after all.

Bran had a walker made by the smith, it was sturdy ,his legs were less sore because he was getting around more .Bran's upper body was very strong yet he hated exercising but bulled through each session anyway. 

Since his injury he never thought he would feel anything below the waste ever again. Now the magic that brought Kit here helped heal him and he now knew he would walk again. Meera will be shocked .He had a goal ,to ride to Grey water watch to see Meera Reed . 

Today Bran was looking forward to greeting Ser Jaimie. Bran watched the HBO series after all and knew things have changed ,this reality is similar but still is unlike the show he saw. He was glad too especially after watching the last season.

How absurd him being a king Bran the Broken . Poor Jon and poor Dany after what happened to them he could bet the fans hated the last season. 

This is one of the reasons he showed Sansa how Dany grew up and all she suffered. He put the kibosh on Sansa not trusting her. Now for Bran it was time to reacquaint himself with the golden lion. 

Bran wanted Jaimie see that he could do it , he managed to walk up to Ser Jaimie with his walker and said nearly out of breath , " Right ,well Ser Jaimie I know why you are here ." 

Jaimie watched and put out his hand to steady Bran who was out of breath. Bran nodded smiling and gripped his walker .Then Jaimie 's head was bowed he knelt placed his sword at Bran's feet. He looked up at Bran said" Prince Bran I -I am sorry ." 

Bran could see sadness in Jaimie's face ,he put his hand on the gold handed knights shoulder,  
"I know you pushed me and I know why ,do not fear I accept your apology ."

Jaimie nodded and then he paused then sadness gave way to calm seriousness

"Thank you my Prince I will guard you from all harm as my Queen commands. From this day till my last day." bran smiled and said "I know."

Then Bran continued " I promise that you will always have a home here ,fire at my hearth and food at my table, need I say more rise Ser Jaimie . " 

Before he stood up Jaimie said "My Queen Daenerys sent us, she sent me specifically to guard you with my life. I am glad to see you can walk a little."

Bran smiled "Once I can walk without help can you teach me sword play?"

Jaimie nodded and smirked .Stupid Dog walked over to Jaimie and sniffed his gold hand then before Jaimie could stand licked his face .Jaimie stood wiped his face ,considered the dire wolf shook his head ,wiped his mouth then pet him.

Brienne saw everything as she stood guard behind Sansa and smiled wide .She missed him , she heard what was said and realized happily that now he will be here permanently. She had hopes.

Sansa was shocked what she just saw was unbelievable , _Do I dare hope that Jaimie Lannister can be trusted?_

She looked at Brienne who was smiling at Jaimie .It dawned on her then that both she and Bran had their own guard.

"The Queen the 'Lion tamer' indeed ,.Look at him kneeling. " 

Then she looked at Tyrion good memories flooded along with bad ones. The main thing was how good he was to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendry walked up to Arya "Arry !!" Arya looked at him stone faced "You lived ,good to see you Bull."

Gendry looked embarrassed "Erm I mean Princess Arya."

Arya snorted "I am no Princess ,I am just Arya . 

She walked close looked up to Gendry saw how he grew taller , handsome and her heart leapt but she hid it . "You are a bigger bull."

Jon looked at the two and smiled ."Gendry looks like you have been named by one of the best ." Kit winked at Arya ," 'Bull' is it? Well our Smith can use some help so welcome to our home 'Bull'." 

Gendry was taken aback by that not wanting undue attention "Thank you your grace." 

Kit said "I may call on you to make some weapons of dragon glass ,think you can ?" Kit almost said Joe.

Gendry smiled at that "Thank you, I uh mean of course your grace." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyrion walked over to Sansa who was watching his brother pet Bran's dire wolf 'Stupid dog'. 

Tyrion saw that she was taller her face was older yet her hair auburn Tully red and blue eyes he had always thought her to be a pretty young lady but now he was glad to see she still looked gorgeous. 

Sansa looked down once she felt eyes boring into her personal space she smiled slightly ."Lord Tyrion you have grey in your beard I see." 

Tyrion smiled ,unconsciously scratched his 'salt and pepper ' beard ."Time stops for no man not even an Imp like me is spared but I do have something for you. "

He held up the scroll so Sansa can take it. She crouched so he did not have to strain. She smiled at him.

She read the it ,her look was that of shock ,it was all a lie she shook her head with anger she said out loud without realizing ,"Ramsay ,it was all a lie all I suffered it was a-a -a bloody lie that monster is laughing at me from the grave !" 

She dropped the scroll began to cry and ran inside to her room and bawled. Lady and Brienne followed her .Tyrion picked it up ,it was the wedding certificate that stated he and Sansa were still wed and that no certificate of her and Ramsay was ever sent to the Citadel. 

He looked around glad few noticed Sansa's outburst . Jon who nodded at Tyrion . 

Kit was not expecting it ,Sansa still married to Tyrion. Yet he knew Tyrion did not mean to upset Sansa. He knew the Imp was not going to harm Sansa . 

So Tyrion got up and waddled up to Sansa's door , he heard Sansa crying. Brienne was standing there ,he showed Brienne the scroll and then tried the door. Tyrion walked in and as Sansa was seated her hands covering her face. She had cried angry tears at Ramsay and sad that she was fooled. 

Tyrion climbed up to sit with her .He reached up and gently took one of her hands."My dear Princess I missed you and I never lost my love for you." 

Sansa sub sucked ,wiped her eyes and nose ."Truly?" 

Tyrion kissed her hand . "Of course , you see i once said you would outlive us all .What i did not say was that I want to live with you till I die."

She felt it, something that was deep ,something she was shocked to feel. She felt love coming from that tiny man more than anyone else . Tyrion had her heart yet he did not know it . 

She felt she was free to be herself with Tyrion. They kissed and she enjoyed it. 

Then she stopped ,"Husband lets join my brother and have us a 'pint' as he calls his mug of ale." 

They got up and walked to the Kitchen .Lady stopped them sniffed the happy Imp's face then licked him. Tyrion and Sansa laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooboy ! in my hurry posted this in the wrong work ,smacks my head embarrassed.Chapter 2 of Lycan in Winterfell will be posted by halloween i hope.


	6. sailing to see the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna Mormont meets her father . arya and Jon meet thier dragons,dany and jon smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is staying safe.

Tormund walks in, smiles wide at Jon," King Crow" and sits next to Lyanna Mormont. She looks up at the tall red bearded Wilding ,she knows he fought at Jon's side so she nods at him. Tormund with a smile he says "Little bear."

Lyanna " I have heard that you have been to bear Island."

Tormund drank some sour fermented goat's milk, wiped his mouth with his forearm then laughed."Aye little bear ,I've been there more than once. I never raided ,I was there for another reason .I had me a she bear." 

Lyanna put a pickle slice back on her plate and scrutinized Tormund. She was young but she also was a leader of adults. She had leadership thrust upon her when her mother and big sister died . 

She could see that Tormund was simple, happy, and always said what was on his mind. Tormund was no phony .With the big Wilding what you see is what you get. Lyanna knew that on more than one occasion he made her snicker. "Who?" she asked. 

Tormund said "Maege Mormont, big woman ,wide woman Gods I miss her." He said sadly. 

Lyanna then ate more pickle slices and drank some ale ."Tormund did she bear you any children.?" 

Tormund said "Aye , two daughters ,one is gone and the second is you eating soured cucumber slices." 

Lyanna gasped because she had guessed right and the implications of having a Wilding for a father was a bit disturbing . 

Tormund said "I am your father and I am proud of you girl .I saw you stand up to these kneelers never backing down. Your heart beats with the blood of The bear and The Free folk. Your sister Dacy did as well." 

Kit was eating and pausing to listen to everyone and caught the interaction between Tormund and Lyanna. Kit felt a friendship from some of Jon's memories that lingered . 

Kit enjoyed working with the actor that played Tormund. 

Christopher was great to work with. He was a Nordic that played people from the UK quite well. 

What was cool the thought that this was the real Tormund who fought with Jon at Hard Home and in the Battle of the Bastards. He was among the Northmen that declared Jon king in the North .Kit felt their history too and it made him smile. 

Lyanna was real, Bella Ramsay who played her commanded the Northern English accent so well it seemed she grew up there. It was amazing to Kit how this Lyanna was spot on . 

Once again life imitated art .Jon watched as Lyanna gave Tormund a hug ,it warmed his heart. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Next day right after breaking their fast the unsullied went to the tilt yard to meditate and train. 

They sat in a circle arms relaxed at their side and legs crossed. 

They had an audience hidden from view. Arya Stark wanted to see open handed fighting . 

Arya waited after a time they stretched. They then tumbled and practiced falling. 

Red Bug and another Unsullied stretched a long belt between them .Each guard would run and leap over the belt ,shout to remove air from their lungs, land forward and roll and run again. 

They all did this over and over each time the belt was raised a bit higher like a reverse limbo rock dance. 

Finally at shoulder height they all ran through one more time . 

Arya was more curious. Red Bug said ,"Judo pair up, right and left ." Each pair took turns on the other ,every trip and throw was done quickly with precision .It took a while then they bowed to each other and then bowed to Red Bug. 

Then Red bug said "Taekwondo." they paired off and sparred kicks , punches, chops all done quick. Two were knocked out cold Red bug woke them and explained to them the mistake they made. 

Arya walked out and said," Can I learn and train with you lot?" 

Red Bug smiled ,he was the only Unsullied who smiled often."Princess if you wish do clear it with King Jon." 

Arya said "A girl can kill, a girl has killed .A girl wants to learn ." 

Red Bug shook his head _the Princess is either dead or SHE is a faceless man herself._

He asked nervously "A girl is Arya Stark ?" Arya smiled "Aye " she said .

Red Bug chuckled and looked at the other Unsullied standing around ."Arya you are welcome to train with us ." 

The next week before they left for Kings landing Arya learned Judo, Karate and Taekwondo. She gained a camaraderie with the Unsullied. She was quick and never was knocked out. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

At the table was the people who would make the Journey to Kings landing :Jon ,Davos ,Jon, Arya, and Bran .Dire wolves would travel with them of course. 

Davos began to write his wife letters they were lots of spelling mistakes he had done his best. Myra knew that he hadn't learned his letters and saw the effort as honorable and knew they were out of love for her . 

She knew he missed her by the fact of the letters she received knowing his struggles. After reading his replies she accepted his being away as long as Davos was honest with her. He told her how he missed her. He assured her that King Jon would have them stop off to get Myra Seaworth so she can be with Davos. That letter she treasured it gave her hope 

Arya was now a brand new martial artist. Whenever she learned how to fight she dug in with gusto and absorbed every detail. It served her well ,water dancing, archery and the way of the faceless men all made her a lethal force of nature . 

Now she had added Judo, karate and Taekwondo to her arsenal. She could kill more efficiently with her bare hands and feet. 

Red Bug told Jon so he knew .Red Bug also wrote his Queen Daenerys of the Stark girl's progress. 

Bran was eager to meet Emelia. He was walking now still slow but without the aid of a walker. Soon he would get sea legs so Bran decided to view that as more leg strengthening. 

The ship stopped off and everyone stayed a few days at Davos home. Myra fussed at Davos for not being home sooner. then they kissed Davos was so happy he was home. 

Myra found Seawolf friendly Davos' wolf rolled on his back ,she knew that was a sign of submission for a dog .She smiled patted Seawolf on the chest and said come ,up with you now wolf, I have something for you and your friends. Then she set out bowls with meaty stew on the floor the dire wolves sniffed looked up at here then dug in. The dire wolves enjoyed the stew. 

They sailed a few days later and once they reached The Blackwater bay the smell assaulter their nostrils . 

Jon made a face at Arya who had one likewise scrunching her nose . 

Kit had never smelled anything so gross. He could not believe people lived here all their lives in that smell . He hoped Emelia would find a way to get rid of that raunchy aroma. 

Davos smiled, "Welcome to King's landing lad." Ghost sniffed the air and sneezed. Everyone laughed. 

Waiting to greet them was Queen Guards who led them directly to the Throne room dire wolves as well. Grey Worm walked beside king Jon and ghost .

Jon, Arya, Bran ,Davos and his wife were led into the Throne room. 

Queen Daenerys sat on a big ornate wood chair It was painted Black with a red cushion in the seat and on top the arm rests were red cushions. The backrest had 3 dragons carved with red eyes. 

Around the legs of the chair was gold and red globes with a map of Westeros carved with great detail like one might find on a globe in public schools and libraries in our world. 

The left side had the same with carvings that depicted Essos . Next to her chair was Jon's and it was almost the same but the cushions were white. The back rest had three dire wolf sigils in black with gold eyes but for one which was white with a red eye. Both thrones sat on top of the stairs. 

Daenerys was short ,petite and so pretty. She wore a red cloak with the black three headed dragon Targaryen family sigil. Her top was a white blouse with a frilled neckline and wrists . 

Her long skirt was to her ankles and it was bright red in color .She had on red shoes. She had not wore a crown .The coronation would be later. 

Missandai was standing tall and said, "You stand before Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, the Unburned, The Khaleesi of the great grass sea." 

Daenerys looked at Missandei and patted her arm. She looked at Jon and smiled wide . 

Sir Davos said "He is the King of the North." 

Emelia remembered the filming of the scene the first time. This was however a different thing altogether. When she saw Kit she felt a warm feeling ,an affectionate loving desire to be with this Kit/Jon she could not shake it. They were unique in this ancient world. Only they had an old life. She reveled in the idea of Jon being here .He looked handsome and happy . 

Emelia/Daenerys said ," Your grace welcome to Kings Landing I hope your Journey here was --oh bugger it all ." 

Dany got up and ran down the steps and she leapt then collided with Jon who caught her in an embrace . 

. 

They kissed Dany said "My wolf " Jon said "My sexy Queen." 

Sir Davos cleared his throat .Myra could not stifle a laugh. Arya watched them with amusement. Bran smiled broadly. 

Then they stopped Dany looked around as did Jon. Daenerys said "King Jon why not introduce me ?" 

Jon said "Aye " . 

With invitation Ghost padded up to Dany . 

Emelia thought of her Ted , he was a short legged long dachshund ,she was able to pick him up and carry him everywhere in London . 

Ghost on the other hand stood tall as big as a horse. Ruby red eyes and fluffy white fur. A real albino dire wolf . 

She knew that show Ghost was mellow and approachable .She dared reach over and allow him to sniff her hand .He did then licked her hand ,walked closer and licked her face. 

Dany laughed as she pet this huge wolf "Tell me Ghost do you know my Ted ?" 

She walked over and greeted the lady standing with Ser Davos ," Welcome to Kings Landing Lady Seaworth." 

Myra curtsied ,grinned and said "Thank you your grace." 

Dany smiled at Ser Davos ,"You have a lovely wife Ser Davos and it is a pleasure to finally meet Jon's Hand." 

Davos bowed and said ,"Thank you for waiting for me to bring her with me your grace." 

Dany smiled "Of course ,you two needed to be together it has been too long Jon has told me."

Dany saw Arya and walked over to greet the wild wolf . 

"Princess Arya good to meet my betrothed younger sister." She said. 

Arya curtsied "Just Arya ,your grace." 

Arya was back in kings landing but under seemingly better circumstances ,her brother is King and loves this Queen. 

This is the first time a Queen looked really happy not faked . She was a real women and it impressed Arya that in mid greeting the Queen cussed and ran down the stairs and leapt in the air at her brother Jon who caught her. This was by far unexpected. 

Dany said, "Arya Jon had told me that you are willing to ride one of my children." 

Emelia felt that memory ,of eggs hatching and baby dragons ,her feelings of grief at loss were disintegrated with their chirps. It wasn't Emelia's memory but it served to bond her both with the real Daenerys' dragons she now had. 

Arya brightened at that "Yes I would ." 

Emelia smiled at Arya , knew magic was afoot for only a Targaryen can fly and train a dragon. But maybe in this world it was possible. The connection with Cregan Stark and Targaryens in the past may be why. 

Dany said follow me everyone to the dining room ,I baked today .I made two dozen cup cakes with cane sugar icing and fresh milk we have to drink." 

Jon and Dany walked hand in hand to the huge dining hall. Cup cakes were on silver platters .there was three jugs of milk .Places were set with plates , mugs and cloth napkins. 

Daenerys sat first and grabbed one ,bit into it getting a big blob of sweet frosting on her nose, it was a huge .Dany was laughing she knew she looked silly. Jon saw it swiped it off her nose and ate it. Dany giggled at Jon then said, "Do sit everyone help yourself." Dany said "This is what I call 'snack time'." 

You can imagine that it was tasty and everyone enjoyed. Arya snuck one to Nymeria .Seawolf and Summer slept and Ghost lapped up a cupcake Davos grabbed in haste ,it hit the floor. 

Daenerys then stood and said "Come with me everyone to the Dragon pit." 

They got to the enclosure , the four dire wolves stayed behind to snooze. 

Dany stopped the group . "Let me talk to them first then I shall call you." 

They stood still. Myra was squeezing Davos arm he patted her arm and smiled nodding at her ,he knew she was frightened. Davos said "My lady wife and I can see them fine from here ,thank you your grace." 

Bran smiled and said "You grace you have beautiful children." 

Jon said "Aye and I think the green one looks phenomenal." 

Arya was a mix ,eager to touch living history and yet wisely respected them as dangerous creatures . 

Drogon was the longest and he stretched and curved around his brothers making a c-shape just as he did in the throne room when his mother won. 

Daenerys said once I greet my Children I will let you approach. Jon ,Arya if you are to be riders let my children choose you." 

Dany walked to Drogon who she knew was lounging ,she stopped and giggled "Oh my lazy one that is no way to greet our guests ." 

Drogon lifted his head turned and looked at both his brothers who were standing up head up alert and Drogon huffed as if he was saying "Do i have to?".

He slowly stood as well growled in protest. Dany hugged him and he purred. 

Then she went to Viserion and then Rhaegal each one purred. 

Dany could see Viserion was eyeing Arya ,it made her smile. 

she watched Rhaegal stand and walk to Jon ,his frills out and wings wide ,he stretched and then plopped his head right in front of Jon. 

Kit was amazed and he felt it ,like they were mates in a pub that grew up together , a deep friendship a feeling of brotherhood. Kit heard Rhaegal mind to mind ,We must see the skies together Kit

Kit thought _You know who I am, Gods Rhaegal I can hear you brother._ Kit pet Rhaegal _Soon brother_ Rhaegal said.

Davos looked surprised for a second then smiled. Jon was grinning from ear to ear. 

Dany said "That was unexpected my love he has adopted you straight away ." Arya looked at Jon and then at Dany then the cream colored dragon watching her. Dany nodded "Arya come please come closer." 

Viserion raised flapped his wings making Arya gasp in awe. Arya boldly ,bravely stepped forward and Viserion walked over and stretched his neck to plop his head in front of the wild wolf of Winterfell. 

_Mother has a wolf, my brother has a wolf now I do hello sister_

Arya felt a deep bond it went to her core she had never felt anything like this before .She understood how Daenerys could call her dragons children .It was more than a statement of fact ,it was a feeling ,her dragons loved her .That was what Arya felt. 

Arya thought _Am i your wolf?_

Viserion said You are my sister ,my wolf we ride soon.

Jon sat with Rhaegal ,reclining against his wing. 

Arya sat with Viserion. Jon appeared to be napping while Arya was sitting like the Unsullied during meditation. 

Now each dragon probed deep into their riders memories. Viserion saw everything as if watching a movie all that Arya had gone through growing up. All she lost ,her friends she gained and knew how close she was with Rhaegal's wolf Jon. Viserion then showed her all his memories. They were a complete bonded pair . 

Rhaegal was shocked at Kit/Jon and how their memories differed. The sad loss of Rose in both worlds made Rhagon make a sad cry. 

Dany looked and noticed. She knew what was happening. She had bonded the same way with Drogon back at Dragonstone. 

When Drogon saw Emelia suffer two aneurysms he too cried. 

All Jon/Kit's memories some were funny ,some were happy accomplishments in both worlds and Kit's sense of humor .Rhaegal then shared his memories with kit making their bond ironclad. 

That night Jon and Arya slept safely with their dragons .Dany would go back she felt drained . 

When she collapsed on her bed no better feeling than the delicious call of the dream weaver to the land of slumber.


	7. Three headed  Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is the warrior wolf and in this chapter she bonds with Dany and learns some interesting things.  
> As for the rest of the Starks , Bran is the heart of that family. Now that he has been healed magically and was able to sort out his brain, he has a goal . Heal his big sister. Sansa he is very close to ,she is his pet project ,to help her be a decent person. I will briefly touch on the new small council.

.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Emelia instructed the cook on how to make pancakes. She was hungry just thinking about it. 

Then Dany went to the Dragon Pit to wake up Kit and Arya and invite them to a private breakfast. She walked out to the Dragon pit happy that Arya was chosen. 

She knew during the series a lot of fans were sad Arya never got to meet the Dragons. This a makes up for that in a large way. Better still it would be if only the fans could see them in this world . 

Rhaegal was curled up in a ball Emelia could not see Kit at all . Viserion also was curled up but had his wing draped over side to the ground ,protectively covering Arya. She walked down and lightly patted Rhaegal and he opened his eyes ,huffed straightened so he no longer was wrapped around Kit and huffed. Kit was unaware snoring loudly. 

She walked to him and pinched his nose and he unconsciously reached for his nose .She giggled and kissed him and he woke up with a start . 

Emelia sat back and cracked up laughing. 

" Jon Snow as your Queen I command you to kiss me then follow me to Breakfast. 

Arya had heard her laugh ,she thought _Viserion I need to eat may I get up_ Viserion gently removed his wing without protest . 

Arya stood and walked over, she hugged his huge snout whispered "Vis You are a pack ." Vis chirped happily in respose.

Then she wandered over to Jon and Daenerys to follow them to breakfast. Arya grew up admiring Aegon The Conquerors' Sisters. Especially Visenya who rode Vhagar. 

She was a true warrior queen who wielded dark Sister .Once Visenya argued with her younger brother - husband Aegon . She said that he needed a better Kings guard. 

Visenya drew dark sister, the blade was sharp like a razor what made it a lady's sword was the handle .The handle was thinner so she could grip it with one hand. She still used two hands to quickly cut Aegon's cheek before a guard could get to her. 

Aegon then left the choosing of a King's guard to Visenya. 

Arya was impressed with Daenerys , not only had she chose her own guards she chose her own army! She trained her Queens guard in different ways with strange names . 

Three new styles of fighting Arya mastered in a short time, Taekwondo ,Judo and Karate . 

_I am good at them all thanks to Daenerys._ Arya smiled as she thought of sparring with Red Bug . 

Arya considered her brother .Now Jon is to be wedded to Visenya's descendent. Daenerys who is both fierce and playful. 

Dany is deadly with her hands and feet and yet friendly and often cheerful. 

_Jon chose well._ Arya could not get over the fact she was now a rider of her own dragon. 

_She called me sister and because of her I am now a rider like her ancestor Visenya_

 _.I am quite sure her ancestor also bonded with Vhagar in a deep way like I am with my 'Vis'. I love my dragon and my new sister she is pack._

She smiled as she compared the two. Emelia led them to the kitchen and Jon could smell the pancakes "Something smells good ,I do hope they made enough." 

Dany laughed as she backhanded Jon's jacked abs ."Training for the wedding feast are we?" 

Arya smiled. Jon said "Aye." 

They went in the dining hall, the smell was intense and inviting. Plates were set for 3 . It was a ' help yourself ' breakfast and they dug in . 

Two platters piled high with fresh cooked pancakes. Butter ,two types of jam , a jar of honey were there as toppings. 

A plate of bacon was on the side. They were cooked like Scottish pancakes almost identical to American pancakes. 

It was Emelia's recipe she got from an American friend. 

They ate well .Daenerys had a look of excitement she leaned in and spoke conspiratorially , "Jon ,Arya we are actually the three heads of the dragon. This is what Rhaegar Targaryen saw in a vision yet did not see the full picture . 

Our purpose is to be protectors of the realm and so we will take on any threat. The Night king threatens all life we must stop him ." 

Arya smiled "Daenerys you are pack and I swear by all the gods I will protect you with my life. Together we will defeat him or it." 

Dany said "Thank you ,my sister and you are a dragon as well as a wolf ." Arya then said "Truly?" 

Dany took her hand "You are blood ,Viserion would not have chosen you if you were not sister. " 

Arya was very happy then she thought of her 'Bull" and said " Gendry will be surprised to se me ride Vis and maybe he will ride with me ,he may be stupid but he is my stupid bull ." 

Dany listened smiling wide. Jon said "I know right ,you are his wolf as you are your dragon's wolf . I knew ou plan on taking him for a ride." 

Arya said "Aye he will or I won't let him kiss me." 

Dany said " I believe he will indeed , Viserion is the most curios natured of my children and gentle ." 

Arya said "You call them your children you love them a lot .I love 'Vis ' I told him he's my pack as are you Dany ." 

Dany got serious .Emelia remembered the scene of her with the baby dragons. She knew the story well. She knew Arya wasn't there .She had a memory of it that wasn't hers but she felt it deep. 

"Arya when my first husband died and my son died I was lost . I took the stone eggs and went into my dead husband's pyre along with the witch that cursed Drogo and my son. I was not burned only my clothes ." 

Jon smiled said "Wish I was there ." 

Dany swatted him "Cheeky wolf!" they laughed and then she continued. 

"All I could see was fire and then I heard cracks. The baby dragons climbed all over me at first . I felt a desire to protect them .They settled and took turns nursing from my breasts. They nursed for hours. So you see sister as strange as that was I bonded with all three as any mother would that nursed her baby. They really are my children I can never feel otherwise." 

A tear rolled down Dany's cheek. Emelia felt that memory it was powerful. Jon walked over and put his arm around Dany and kissed her ."You are a good mother thank you." 

Jon stood and picked up a black leather bag. Then walked over and gave it to Dany. 

"They were found in Winterfell deep in the crypts, they are for our heirs." 

He winked. She opened the bag and gasped looked up at Jon wide eyed ,she was surprised. 

Dany looked at the eggs one lime green brindled with navy blue and the other was bright yellow with blotches of orange. Dany picked up each one and they felt warm. 

Jon said "These must be hundreds of years old ." 

Dany said "Each egg will be in the crib of each of our first two heirs ." 

Jon nodded "Aye" \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bran and Sansa were there smiling they heard all .Sansa was amazed at green sight. 

It seemed the more she saw the more she liked Dany. 

She was jealous too ,she wished she had a Dragon. Bran saw how Sansa looked at Arya's dragon. 

Bran the 'healed wolf' patted her ."Sansa someday they will lay eggs. We can then ask Dany if we each can have one." Sansa nodded. She believed that might be possible . 

Bran knew how bad Sansa had it in the past so he was using green sight to help her. 

Not just to spy on Jon and Dany but to see they were no threat to the North . 

He took her to Kit's world so he could treat her to cartoons. Sometimes Tyrion was asked to join them .Tyrion liked Tom and Jerry slap stick cartoons .Sansa liked the Mickey Mouse .He did not tell her that it was Kit's world ,he called it another planet. 

In time she would find out his Targaryen heritage . One thing at a time. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Winterfell Tormund took his daughter to watch the Unsullied train. Red Bug invited them to learn judo and taekwondo. 

Lyanna was fierce and slowly learned taekwondo. 

Tormund was clumsy but very strong , he used vice grip -like strength as he learned chokes and arm bars. He tried round house kicks but fell on his ass more often than not. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys took out a scroll and passed it to Jon. 

"See here my dragon wolves ,before you is the small council of ten I am proposing . 

AS Queen I will smash the wheel of oppression bit by bit. Small changes over time change that begin the process." 

Jon read "Sansa ?" 

Dany said "Yes I know about the saying ' there must always be as Stark in Winterfell' I will keep that true . Bran shall be that Stark. "

Arya "Bran can walk he has said he needs to see Meera Reed again." 

Jon nodded ,"Like House Mormont , House Reed the Crannog men are very loyal to House Stark it would be a good match." 

Dany smiled. Spread the parchment out on the table. 

**_Small council :_**

**_Queen's hand & Budget director Tyrion & Sansa _ **

**_Chief of Staff Davos ( second hand)_ **

**_Master of Commons -Gendry_ **

**_Head of Westeros intelligence Command Oleana Tyrell_ **

**_Department of Education & Libraries Willas Tyrell _ **

**_Admiral of the Royal Navy Yara Greyjoy_ **

**_Department of Defense Grey worm_ **

**_Chief Medical Officer Samwell Tarley_ **

**_Entertainment and Recreation overseer Elia Sand_ **

Dany said "Your sister Sansa is a hard worker she has been Lady of Winterfell and now her duty will be to her husband my hand Tyrion.' I will fly them down on Drogon." 

Jon said "All of this after we face the Night King .I hate that monster. I bloody well want to shove Long claw up his arse !" 

Dany smiled "Ravens have been sent to all the lords of Westeros. Will have our armies. I sense we will need them." 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬--¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa looked worried about going south but realized her husband was Lord Hand of the Queen and where he would go she must follow . 

She felt a mix of emotions. Memories of the last time she was here made her shiver. 

The idea of this Queen Jon's love and soon wife gave her a glimmer of hope that it will be better this time. 

Sansa was happy ,Tyrion was gentle ,supportive like he was last time they were together. She was ashamed that she was no longer a virgin. She was fearful the scars on her body would make Tyrion not desire her. 

Tyrion once again was kind and did not force himself on her. Sansa knew if she was to consummate this marriage it was up to herself taking the initiative. 

Each night they kissed and nothing more but inside Sansa a desire was bubbling below the surface of her defenses. 

The red wolf of Winterfell with red hot passion was boiling trying to break through her ice of doubts ,fears and self loathing . 

Then Tyrion seemed to catch on. He could see that she was torn between safe distance and the risk of intimacy. 

Tyrion was on his stomach laying down on top of the warm animal hide bead spread. 

His chin on both hands as he said "My dear lady can you see that it is I who should worry about what you think of me .I am misshaped. My head is big ,my arms and legs too short I waddle like a duck ,my eyes miss- matched ,one green and one nearly purple. You can see the scar where i nearly lost my nose. 

Let me put it this way in simple terms."All of me loves all of you ,all your curves and scar filled edges, all your perfect imperfections .Oh Sansa give your all to me I have given my heart to you , all your kisses so sweet ." 

He took Sansa's hand placed it on his chest."Do you feel my beat? it has beat for you so many years we have been apart. Do not ever fear me." 

Sansa had a tear roll then an ocean as she got to her knees and shook while she cried. The imp was instantly embracing her ,patting her back .Then Sansa looked at Tyrion eye to eye and smiled, eyes stinging from tears .She stood backed away ,this was a gamble but she had to risk it. 

She removed her clothes and stood before him naked and vulnerable. 

Tyrion looked at her .Scars and dents in her skin where deep the knife went to carve her Ramsay was a monster. 

Tyrion stood on the bed and smiled at her and said "

Come close my wolf let me worship you ,how pretty you are." 

He could see through her scares she was a real beauty. 

Sansa's breasts were full and well sized ,her vulva was thick with auburn red maiden head hair . 

She walked closer as he patted the bed .She laid down. Tyrion spent time kissing every scar ,soon they were kissing. Soon they began to make love. She shook him all night long . 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Night king and his horde stopped at the frost fangs. 

There were thousands of them. 

Dozens of Giants were in front of his White walkers . 

Dead animals like giant spiders, ice bears ,mammoths, and two giant shadow cats all white with blue ice eyes. 

The animals like the wights obeyed the white walkers who obeyed the night King. 

The Night King was not super-powered ,he could not forge spears from thin air .He had an ice sword. 

What the Night King was is a man thousands of years old possessed so long by an ancient evil that hates all humanity without reason > So long the humanity left is filled with the gall of cruel murderous joy at the idea of wiping out all life every were. 

The White walkers had swords also spears forged hundreds of years ago. 

The magic the Night King actually did have was the weather. He could lower temperature to well below freezing. 

He could darken the skies with ice and rain . His ability to call the dead to his service. This was his most foreboding and effective way to build his army. 

His army was not unstoppable . Nevertheless They are undead nightmares .They obey their master of puppets. 


	8. Small Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I write this story, I have gone to Instagram as one of the places to research my 2 favorite actors. I have seen Emelia's sight in particular. She posts tons of pictures and videos check her out :) https://www.instagram.com/emilia_clarke/ .  
> sex warning smiles

It was a moon and now the small council would be chosen.

Today chairs were placed around a huge table . 

Small council was being chosen .& huge pizza pies with ground pork and mushrooms were each on large round silver platters. 

Pitchers of Ale a, sweetened Iced tea and Wine was there to wash it all down. 

They found Tomatoes grew in Dorne and through trade they were also grown in High Garden along with garlic and banana peppers. 

Emelia took a slice and said "This we can eat with our hands it's called Pizza there is plenty do not be shy. "

She ate and oh was that something to bring back memories. 

They ate well and once finished She spoke as Kit looked on drinking iced tea. "You all are here to be called to the Small council which to be fair needs to be re-named. 

No longer will it be seven people to try to fit the rules of the Sept without regard for purpose or ability. Very well then now I will call each of you ." 

She smiled at Kit then said "Three will be here when the threat beyond the wall is stopped." 

They nodded ,"Olena Tyrell "Get on with it your grace I need a nap after all this ." 

They chuckled and Emelia laughed ,Queen of Thorns smirked ,Olena did speak her mind without a care. 

She along with Yara at their first meeting in Dragonstone told Emelia to be the Dragon and she was. 

Dany looked serious but had a twinkle in her eye as she spoke. 

"As you may notice Jon and I rule together. We are a team. Our coronation will be joint and will follow our marriage . Our small council will be called The Royal Council since it is a collaboration between you all and us for the good of the realm ." 

Jon said "As part of our military defense we have a royal air force . My sister rides Viserion and I ride Rhaegal and my sweet cup cake Dany rides Drogon 'the Dread' along with ground troops and Calvary . We also have Royal Navy." 

"You mean Drogon 'the Lazy' don't you?" Chuckles were all around . Jon laughed saying" Aye." 

Dany said "My hand Tyrion Lannister is currently with his wife Sansa in the North renewing their marriage .Gendry is working with the other smith in Winterfell until that very threat has passed. "

Dany smiled at Arya she knew Arya and Gendry had a connection."We wish them well in this regard ." 

Jon smiled ," Oh boy ,Tyrion she will have him wrapped around her finger in no time. " 

They laughed Jon smiled at Davos and thought , _What good bloke someone very fatherly and sincere_

Then Jon said "Ser Davos you have been my hand for some time and now we decided to name you Chief of Staff same duty and you will work together with Tyrion who will be here soon. Also your wife Maya Seaworth , will live with you in the hands keep." 

Davos nodded "Thank you your grace. You do me a great favor my King " 

Queen Dany said "Sansa Stark shall be our budget director another name for master of coin .She is not a spend thrift and proved her metal as keeping her home above financial ruin . She will be welcome here .This is however a place that holds painful memories for her .I do hope that will change " 

Jon smiled at Arya and said "Gendry by now has received a raven and knows he is part of us here .He knows the small people more than most of us and he will report to Davos and our Queen as Master of Commoners. I like to call the small folk commoners .Gendry grew up right here in Flea Bottom and became one of the world's best smithy here at the Street of Steel ." 

Emelia smiled." Lady Olena Tyrell you are a Queen in your own right are you not ?" Emelia laughed . 

Olena said "So I have been called dear girl , among other things." Olena smirked . 

Emelia said "As we discussed before , I want to confirm to everyone you are my Master of Whisperers. Now in keeping with the new naming of our positions in this our Royal Council you Lady Tyrell are now our official Head of Westeros intelligence Command . "

Olena nodded "A fitting name for my roses and I. Clever girl my Queen." Willis smiled at his grandmother. 

Jon smiled at Willis Tyrell "Lord Tyrell you have many worthy pursuits. Hawking and falconry. You breed horses and hounds and are well read. You are well suited for the position of head of the Department of Education and Libraries. You will be responsible for the literacy of little boys and girls throughout the realm ." 

Davos had followed the meeting with a serious look taking in everything said. Davos had some good chats with Willis Tyrell ,he knew he was a smart man. 

Davos has been learning to read with his help. He nodded with agreement as he looked at everyone around the table . 

Jon smiled at Dany knowing she is slowly breaking the wheel in a positive way. Willis jaw dropped ,he looked at his grandmother and she nodded at him."Well done my boy."Davos smiled "Aye lad you deserve it ,well done." 

Emelia was happy for the real Yara was never taken and abused by her uncle Euron now it was awesome to be able give her a place on the Royal Council. 

"Yara Greyjoy you are my Admiral of the Royal Navy ." 

Yara raised an ale "To my Queen I bloody well pledge to make you proud thank you." 

Dany laughed and then winked at Missandai .Missandai you are my sister and I appoint you Royal Translator and assign you to learn even more languages if that is even possible. You know dozens already !" Missandai grinned and nodded. 

Emelia smiled at Grey Worm "Torgo Nuhdo you are the Chairman of the Royal Department of Defense and special operations." 

Grey Worm nodded with his usual stoic look by his lips curved up a bit. 

Queen Dany looked at the only Dothraki at the table ,he had a pitcher of ale all to himself and still had slices of pizza piled high. He was munching still. Dany thought that if he looked East Asian he would pass as a Mongol Warrior. Dothraki looked more Middle Eastern and most were tall men and woman. She spoke Westerosi for everyone' s benefit when she told him. 

"Rakero my blood rider you are General of the Royal Calvary. 

Samwell Tarley sat looking around at everyone. He looked nervous .Jon said "Sam you are Chief Medical Officer. We will purchase medical texts for you to inspect from the Citadel and from the east as far as Yiti. .As you learn you gain knowledge and some day you will build a hospital. You will assign students to learn what you learn to assist you. When we can we shall open the Royal College of Medicine ." Sam's eyes were wide he smiled because he had been wondering about such things."My king you honor me so much Gilly and I will name our son after you once he is born." 

Olena was amazed as so many good ideas were suggested with each appointment. She was no longer tired. 

Dany looked at Elia and had a serious demeanor "Elia Sand you and I have talked about the plight of young aged prostitutes and abuse in general , I appoint you to do something about it. As long as men will be --men we will not be able to close down brothels. " 

Elia nodded she too was unhappy with how brothels abused women. Dany continued , 

" Choose guards you trust and reform every brothel in the Crown lands .they shall stand out as a model for the rest of the Realm. Women who work in brothels will be no younger than 16 name days which is marriageable age throughout the world. That requires screening. Any men asking for children will be arrested whether Lord or commoner." 

Emelia hated that 16 was the norm ,even in her own world the medieval relationships women married at older ages like 19 to 23. 

This world was hard on women. 

Elia smiled "You will therefore be given the title Entertainment and Recreation Overseer." 

Jon said "You notice we have no representative of the Sept. That is because in Westeros we shall have freedom of religion and I refuse to make any law that forces anyone what religion they observe. The North and I follow the Old Gods, Andals are of the7 ,other faiths are here among the many like Drowned God of the iron Islands and R'llor has followers. I will tolerate no persecution of one faith by adherents to another . As for my Queen , she is a dragon that is all you need to know.” 

Then the meeting adjourned Jon and Dany went straight to their room. 

\------------------------------------------Scroll------------------------------------------------------

Kit and Emelia set down and wrote a long scroll ,one of dire importance. They knew that when the shit hit the fan all hands on deck in the North meant Sansa and Tyrion needed to stay there. 

This time the wall should stay intact yet it won't be impossible for the Night King to lead his undead army south but much more difficult. 

Kit was glad there were three dragons alive and with riders. 

They had been training for a month and it was getting very easy. 

Arya was a natural just as much as Dany. They both love their dragons. 

Arya was able to hold on as Viserion who flew straight down vertically and up . 

Like a wild ride at any fair. 

Arya responded as she whooped and hollered .Arya she was gah-gah over Viserion. 

All her life she so admired Visenya and her dragon. 

Arya read anything she could get her young hands on about dragons when she was growing up. 

Now she actually was a rider in her own right! Kit felt like Rhaegal was his mate had he been human they would have hung out and went to drink pints at any pub. 

A brotherly love that was deep . 

Kit remembered the fate of Rhaegal in the show ,he vowed _No ,not this time ._

They had a mental telepathic connection. Kit never thought such a thing possible yet there he enjoyed mind to mind conversations with a real live dragon. 

Ravens were sent to Harrenhall, Storms End, Riverrun, and many more . 

Castles, hold fasts ,mansions all received a call to help in the upcoming long night. 

Ravens even made their way to as far as Volantis, YiTi and by some miracle The temple of R'llor in the Shadow lands. 

This letter was the second scroll sent. 

The letter ,like the first one was basically as generic as thought possible and sent everywhere. 

Emelia and Kit discussed what was to be written. Emelia would write a paragraph Kit would say "Aye" (rinse repeat) . 

Then they both signed it . 

**Humanity faces a threat like no other. Petty differences ,old hatreds of all sorts must be set aside. Far North , winter will be upon us soon this one will be different from any in the last hundreds of years. Eight thousand years ago in the legendary age of heroes ,men and women faced the long night. Darkness covering the North threatening to spread world -wide was fought in the frozen lands of always winter. They fought the great-other who raised the fallen heroes and turned them against the army of humanity .Then Azor Ahai with flaming sword born of the sacrifice of his dear wife stabbed the Night King who fell .The Night King was taken back to the land of always winter by White walkers as the wights all fell .A 700 foot Ice barrier extending across the north was built then by Bran the Builder with magic runes embedded within encasing it in magic from the mythical children of the forest .The Night King after thousands of years has re-awakened with a renewed vendetta against all the living. We are but one voice crying in the wilderness as King and Queen of the realm and as protectors of the realm ,we appeal to the better angel of your nature to come and help. Help by sending aid through troops ,men and women who fight ,modern day heroes ,we are but one voice calling for help. Let us together save humanity from a terrible fate . Sincerely Queen Daenerys ' The Dragon' & King Jon The White Wolf' **

\------------------------------------------sex time ------------------------------------------------------

Kit and Emelia had found places in the Red keep that were secluded finally took advantage of that . 

Once inside the guest room for foreign dignitaries ,they knew that this one was not used by anyone yet . 

Its bed was well made ,everything was well made and neat waiting to impress anyone who was given this room as an important guest of the crown. 

There was a plush thick rug on the floor. It was multi colored as was the matching bed spread and curtains. 

The bed was large and made. Jon and Dany stood holding hands and then Jon took Dany and stole a kiss. Emelia felt a brief shock followed by a warm feeling a light had been lit deep within. 

She knew it was passion borne of deep admiration ,affection and a bond that was unmistakable, she was in love . 

She put her arms on Kit's shoulders as she kissed him back. 

It wasn't long before their tongues were dancing together. 

Kit held her close as she wrapped her legs around his thigh as they passi0onatoly French kissed and slid up and down his thigh. 

Kit's hand went down to her hips then to her ass cheeks and supported her as she rode up and down his right quadriceps erotically like a taste of the love fest to come. 

She then quit that spo she could take off Kits shirt. 

Kit reached to the hem of her top from her waist and slip it over her head quick smirking at her suggestively. 

They embraced again skin to sweaty skin and it gave Kit a rise in his britches. Kit kissed her lips ,cheek, neck ,play bit her ear lobe as she giggled. 

Kit kissed her down to her Breasts ,they were pleasing well rounded with nipples that stood out. Kit sucked each breast . 

Emelia ran her fingers through his long black wavy hair as he sucked each of her hardened nipples. 

Kit slipped his hand down the waist of her skirt down to her vulva and felt her soft maiden hair .Emelia said "Yes m-m-m-m yes" 

Kit ran his hand down and in not putting his fingers inside rather parting her pussy lips and running in towards her ass and up to her clitoris . 

Down and up ,each time Emelia felt intensity of pleasure build and build. Then he quit as she gasped. 

She was laid down on the rug as Kit pulled her skirt and knickers off ,she lifted her legs so Kit could take the skirt all the way off and set it easily aside . 

Kit smiled as he fell between her legs and his head rested on her crotch. 

He saw her silver blond pussy hair in a perfect triangle like an arrow pointing down to her 'sugar walls'. 

He used his tongue to part her labia majora and then turning sideways kissed her vulva ,then the aroma hit him. 

She had a smell of sex and something else ,what it was he did not know but it was erotically inviting. 

He tasted her. She said "YES YES YOUR QUEEN COMMANDS YOU NOT TO STOP !" 

Kit enjoyed her taste was savory and once again something that made his cock hard as valyrian steel. Inside her pink was very hot. 

Her body heat was said to be able to melt snow and inside it was like boiling hot tea. 

He let his tongue glide forced down hard against her vulva skin as he tasted inside her vagina , out and up to her clit. 

Emelia could not stop herself she came .She shouted "JON !!!" 

Emelia shuddered Kit could feel it knowing Emelia came .Kit then entered her, she was so hot inside he almost came ,she was tight and so soft. 

His cock she felt filled her and friction from thrusting felt too good. 

They rocked each other in the missionary position. 

This way they could kiss and feel their hot nude bodies flush against each other as they made love. 

It was intimate ,simple but profound .Kit came but was still hard so he kept thrusting and in a while they both came together. 

No matter what they faced their love for each other will stand the test of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time the flight of three dragons to winterfell and back .Response to the scrolls sent and more.


	9. Peperations  begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The response to the appeal for help was better than they assumed it would be. 
> 
> It is awesome to see what can happen when people work together .
> 
> This is AU as are all of my stories. 
> 
> Reviews please:) 
> 
> Any of my works are written for fun. Its a hobby. 
> 
> If you get an idea from any of my works go for it. If you do post such a work wanna read it too:) 

\--------------------------------------------- kings Landing ----------------------------------

Kit is having a mug of iced sweet tea with Emelia and Missandai and Arya . It's been an interesting week for them . 

Each morning they woke up and made love. 

Then they would head to the dining room to break their fasts with Arya and Missandai hungrily. 

Then they would go for a day flight. What made them happy was flying over the hilly fertile plains of the reach. 

Olena had sent reports from her 'Roses' who told them about the arrivals from overseas. Responses to the scrolls sent appealing for help was met with ships from as far away as the Shadow lands of Asshai and YiTi. 

They could see all the tents and it made them smile at each other from across dragons to see for themselves. 

\-------------------------------------The reach -----------------------------------------------------

The main thing that was a boon to the war to come was innovations not seen before . 

This was an unprecedented world- wide force albeit rumors of the age of heroes eight thousand years prior show it had been done before but not like this . 

Olena was glad she was still alive to see such an army forming to save the world. Olena walked around with help from Garland to see all she could. 

YiTi had fire throwers (crude cannons which fired finely packed balls of gunpowder covered in pig iron with well made charges . 

High explosive rounds each .Olena was told that It took a few hundred years to perfect the development and use of cannons. 

YiTi had hundreds of soldiers with martial arts weapons divided into platoons according the specific type of weapon they wielded. Olena was impressed and this was only the first group she had informally inspected. 

Chow Han accompanied them smiling wide with a happy face. He was also eager to seewarriors from other nations. 

Olena felt her skin crawl when she stopped by the black tents . 

The Shadow Lands had thousands of spearmen. As for innovative fire to shove up the wights arses was The Shadow warriors of Asshai made to throw. They had sacks of fire grenades , the fire would be sparked by impact friction. Black oil gathered from the soil and rocks was used. 

They made a big fire that burned with a nasty smelling smoke. 

Asshai that kept them in black leather sacks . The Asshai Shadow Warriors wore long sleeved shirts ,robes with hoods . Their faces and hands were ashen white .Olena imagined that these men had never felt the warmth of the sun before. They were strange to everyone in an eerie way . 

Olena had an extra rose to watch them for they were secretive and kept to themselves. 

Yet she also understood despite being such creepy warriors would be helping save all humanity ,it takes all kinds to make a vital fighting force to face the 'Great Other'. 

Rhollor was represented by hundreds of temple guards wearing red dyed leather pants ,black boots, leather armor ,yellow gambeson with their order's sigil of a burning fiery heart. 

They brought three dozen trebuchets Olena was told that they can shoot wood covered in oil that bursts into flame once shot in the air. This was to land on wights like a blankets of fire. Olena smiled at that ."For once you can use fire for good to roast the wights they don't scream like the living Septons your Melisandre burned at the stake." She walked on after rebuking the red god worshippers to the Tigers. 

A few hundred elite Volantis tiger warriors stood at attention each had at their side ,full grown ,armored and trained war-tigers. 

The rest of The Volantine volunteers were regular army with shield and spear. Tiger striped metal armor and helmets shaped like tigers roaring .They would all shout RAW! and stand at attention .This made Olena snort and chuckle. 

\--------------------------------Smiths ----------------------------------------------------------------

Do to the long scroll received with many details ,non-fire weapons were made with dragon glass where ever it would do the most damage . 

In Winterfell Gendry and some foreign smiths would make weapons fit to kill wight walkers and wights. 

Communications were difficult at first but mutual camaraderie was quickly established. 

\-----------------------------------------King's Landing ------------------------------

Dany smiled at Arya "It would be fun to train with the Yiti Monks ,we could compare styles Arya." 

Arya nodded, "Sister the Unsullied who repelled down to the red keep would like to train with them I am sure. You know they have taught me a lot." 

Missandai grinned "Arya ,you showed Torgo water dancing and he has already added that to his set of fighting skills. Thank you." 

Arya nodded "Aye it was fun ,you are welcome, and I now wield a spear as well as any Unsullied. Your Torgo is a good teacher ." 

Missandai smiled with a cheeky grin "He is indeed "

The girls giggled . 

Jon asked "What's next little sis ? I know you ,you hunger for knowledge ?" 

Arya said "Archery while riding a horse ,I wish father could see what I can do." 

Dany stood walked over and gave Arya a hug and sat by her took Arya's hand and squeezed it . She saw the instant change in Arya's demeanor. 

One never knows what can trigger grief. Nor can they control their feelings. 

Grieving is a process that stays for life. Over time a loss can be less painful but can come back and punch you in the seat of your emotions . 

Arya had lost so much family . 

A word spoken, a face one sees, a sound ,something you eat even can make one burst in tears . 

Emelia lost her dad in 2016 so she can really empathize with Arya. 

So this talk of riding brought back the memory of Arya's father tears stung her eyes. 

Jon said "Aye I think he is somewhere smiling at us all." 

Dany said "Arya if you are good at that maybe you can fire an arrow while riding Viserion." 

Arya got up wiped her eyes "I think I need to ride Viserion now. "

Dany smiled knowing , Arya squeezed Emelia in a sisterly embrace and made her way to Viserion. 

The white and gold dragon woke up as Arya walked to the dragon pit and called for Viserion who stretched his body extended his wings as if showing off. 

_Vis can we see the sky ?_ Vis said telepathically , _I feel your sorrow little wolf of course it is a good day for it, let's fly ._ Vis extended a wing. 

In a few minutes Arya was in the sky looking down at all the ships in the Blackwater. 

There were a lot of ships ,of different shapes. Arya flew swiftly to the vast fertile lands of the reach. Flying fast the wind caught her hair and she felt exhilarated . 

Vis said _Can you see that mass of people little wolf?_

Arya thought _Aye they look like ants. Can we have a better look_

Arya then saw the trebuchets, the different color tents and she could smell the cook line and see the smoke . 

It was a long group of cooks standing over grills cooking, some looked up at the Dragon as he flew across them. 

They cooked stew ,stir fry, sausages, all manner of grilled food and long lines of people would go and pick and choose what they wanted till their plate was full then get tea ale or wine. 

Fried spicy noodles with beef and broccoli was popular. 

Dornish fish curry with rice the YiTi especially liked. 

Volantine cooks provided what was essentially cheeseburgers some with ground sausage some with ground beef. Buns were oval and flat. 

Dessert was pies and fritters glazed with sugar and inside apple pie filling. 

Arya landed stood in line and got for herself 2 fritters. She walked back to Vis who was being observed at a respectful distance by YiTi warrior. 

Arya smiled at them as they bowed and smiled back .Arya rested against Vis wing and munched on the fritters she wished Vis could taste them but she knew Dragons are carnivore mostly. 

\-------------------------------------------Part of The plan ----------------------------------------------------------

Troops were already there from all over Westeros , banners waved from The Sun Spear of Dorne to the Lobster of Skagos. 

Thousands of banners waved proudly each house making sure people could find their groups. 

A very large tent with a huge round table was in the center . 

Troops from outside of Westeros agreed to be represented by their hosts who invited them. 

Targeryon banner flew from the central big top circus like tent. 

Jon sat with Dany at his side ,the table was flat even everyone could see each other eye to eye. 

They decided on both military and humanitarian relief. The long stoves would be called chow lines. 

To the YiTi chow meant fried which was funny since most of the stoves were really made for frying and grilling. 

Olena ,Jon ,Dany, Arya representing the north and a prince from YiTi. 

Chen 'the fat' who was skinny as a rail and smiled a lot ,laughed with everyone and was good humored . 

Ashai had an elderly man with white chin hairs more like white hair brush bristles than goatee. 

He listened wrote notes and nodded . 

Jon saw the Volantis Tiger warrior with his Tiger and smiled at him .The man had his helmet off . His the long brown tiger striped hair draped his shoulders . The warrior smiled back. 

the meeting was unlike the North no accusations, no yelling ,all were respectful or at least quiet .Everyone was quick to agree ,ideas too bizarre they ignored . 

They came to a consensus and Dany hoped it all would work with fewer loss of life this time . 

\----------------------------------------to the north -----------------------------------------------------------

Some troops are set aside with the task of humanitarian aid. 

They would take provisions such as tents, food, blankets, medicine ,bandages ,cribs for babies and extra clothes. 

They bring all these to three places ; the Iron islands ,the Vale and begin heading North with the remainder. 

The Iron islands and the vale are set up to receive those who can't fight like the elderly, young children and pregnant mothers , also some women are too genteel and scared to fight . 

\------------------------------------watching them train --------------------------------------

Jon, Dany ,Greyworm, Yara and a few more went about to watch the foreign armies train. Kinvara accompanied them smiling . 

The war tigers were given hand signals by their trainers, razor sharp claws on thick paws quick as lightning and skilled in warfare. 

Like dire wolves loyal to their human trainer. Nobody could get near them unlike dire wolves, tigers are not pack animals. 

Most strange were ten real life Sphinxes 10 foot tall with large harpy wings, bodies of lions ,back feet raptor talons and front feet lion paws. Their upper bodies were the torsos of women Dark brown hair and green eyes pretty faces and large breasts. 

They were unexpected. 

They smirked knowing that humans were amazed to see them. They lived far from humans near the ruins of old Valyria . 

One spoke to Dany" Queen it's been long since we have seen another with the blood of old Valyria it's good to see you human. Tell me true What can fly and wreak havoc on men down below ? " 

She waited for an answer smiling at her winged sisters, Emelia could not believe her eyes she composed herself."You lot I do think ." 

The Sphinx licked her lips "Clever girl ,I am Athania you may ask of me anything human Queen. "

Emelia asked "Why have you come?" Athania chuckled "We are few ,we left our husbands to join the battle for our world. Valar margolis young Queen"

Emelia said with a smile "all men must die and we are women .''

She raised her eyes at Kit then snorted and said "When more see you lot will blow their bloody minds . " 

they laughed Jon smiled at them made sure to look at each on in their green eyes ,he had honor, and a wife who could kick him in chin! 

Kit himself knew how to show respect anyway . 

"I think you will blend in quite well and I wonder would you consider being a part of our royal air force?" 

Athania said with a smirk "We do not take riders nor do we follow orders well. ask our husbands. 

Don't worry human we will kill wights with pleasure count on it." 

\----------------------------Bran --------------------------------------------------------------

Troops made their way north long lines it will take a while. Bran and Sansa looked at them all . 

Bran asked "Did you see how efficient they are as they packed everything up to move north ." 

Sansa nodded" The stoves ,the food everything and they march well. I can't wait to see Dany in person gods Bran she is so impressive .Everything Tyrion has told me about her is true and more thank you brother."

Bran smiled "Aye this time the long night will be shorter. As for our times of green sight it's my deep pleasure . 

When I was young and climbed I did that t for two reasons Sansa . One was to see as far beyond the walls of Winterfell as I could. The other was to visit some pigeons that I befriended with bread I stuffed in my pockets .Some had nests way up on the top of the old tower." 

Sansa said "Brother you are a good natured person I am glad we are related. I fancy that our green sight trips are how you climb once again." 

Bran laughed "Spot on sister and I hadn't even thought of that clever you are." 

Bran took her with Tyrion and Meera Reed to the other world to 1974 Ontario Motor Speedway in Ontario California for California jam. 

They could not be seen of course. 

They stood along with 30,000 fans and experienced a far out rock concert with :Deep Purple, Black Sabbath, The Eagles, Black Oak Arkansas ,Rare Earth, Earth Wind and Fire, Seals and Croft and Emerson ,Lake and Palmer . 

Meera saw a so many couples where the girl sat upon their man's shoulders. She climbed up on Bran's

Bran always treated Sansa to another world and this time it was a treat for Tyrion and Meera to join them . Tyrion sat upon Sansa's shoulders it made her giggle with embarrassment. 

Bran could take up to five people on a green sight voyage. 

When Bran way young he actually wished he could bring his siblings up with him when he climbed. 

This made it possible ,he could not wipe the smile from his face.


	10. The Long Night and  Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long night in this story is well prepared for by our two actors .It will be different .That is what this chapter is about.

In Winterfell, Kit and Emelia wake up in each other's arms. Kit looked sad.

Emelia smirked and said "Kit you brood just like Jon but between us you usually don't why brood lover?" Emelia was waiting for a funny quip or some sort of surprise 'tickle attack. 

Kit said "Emelia all those people going to fight. I fear so many will die. I have never killed anyone in my whole life." 

kit shook as a tear rolled "God Emelia so many women and children are still here .They are insane they won't leave the North ,I wasn't nor was bran nor You sweet you able to convince them to go south. Oh Em so many people are going to die tonight!" 

Emelia held Kit kissed him "My wolf ,you and I will be in the sky on our dragons." Kit nodded. Emelia then said "We wrote to people all over the realm ,shit all over this bloody world not knowing and look what we have lover! Yes people will die no one can prevent that not even Barlow and his technology" 

Kit's lips then curled up, he himself had seen the response to the scrolls for himself. 

Kit remembered that he drank strong liquor with secretive Asshai warriors. Those warriors faces were still grey when they got sloppy drunk. 

Kit remember that he was the first to train with the top YiTi Monk and held his own, Arya followed suit then Dany. Then the three dragon riders they had a ball then had tea with this powerful martial artist. 

Kit said "Right you are now put you sweet lips closer to mine-" Emelia and Kit made sweet love together, it was with was with passion, fire and laughter. 

Kit loved being naked with Emelia her body was beautiful .Her breasts were a little bigger and her nipples a bit more tender. Her amorousness was more frequent if she could never have enough. 

She had white blond pussy hair that she let grow it looked like a perfect triangle of hair. 

Her vagina was light purple in color but that sight at first was strange but it soon became an erotic visual pleasure to behold. 

Emelia loved Kit's muscular body, strapped and solid. When they were naked together it was stimulating in an erotic way to Emelia when they held each other tight ,skin to sweaty skin ,that turned her on. Kit knew how to touch her, where to kiss her and she reveled in his affectionate caresses. 

Emelia knew by the way kit looked at her that he loved her nudity so she had fun teasing him whenever she wore seductive clothes. 

\-----------------------------------Breakfast ---------------------------------------

They were dressed in light armor ,It was white in color with red three headed dragon facing a howling dire wolf nose to noses. Arya wore that as well. Across the bottom of the sigils in black letters Royal Air Force. 

They sat eating a bowl of oatmeal with sweet condensed milk .Breakfast also included Bacon, rolls, snowberry jam and super strong tea. 

Arya asked "Once again what is our plan?" 

Kit had a mouth full of oatmeal; Emelia saw and snorted "Ok Arya kit is still too hungry to speak I will tell you. Kit, you and I will fly to the wall once everything is ready and look for that ice wanker the night king." 

Arya was listening and she giggled at that description,"Well said sister." 

Emelia said "Aye and when we see him Drogon, Rhaegon and Viserion will roar." 

Kit then said , "Of course then said The huge gate that kept the free folk from crossing under the wall will be raised once again and ground troops shall attack the wight armies." 

They finished eating and went to the Godswood to meditate. Bran being the Lord of Winterfell decided to stay in Winterfell not as bait for the Night King but as the Stark who must stay. 

Bran said "Let us join hands", they did and Bran took them to watch an hour of bugs bunny cartoons so they could have a good laugh. 

Emelia said , "We survive this bran we will be back that was so much fun." 

Bran said "It's no trouble at all Daenerys. For the next time we will go to what is called a' drive in movie ' and watch Tyrion's favorite ,Young Frankenstein by Mel Brooks that man is mad you know." 

Then they bid Bran farewell and went to their dragons. 

All three dragons had armor plates from nose to the beginning of their tails ,on their legs and underbelly. It was light but strong enough to protect from ice spears and scorpion bolts. 

They each were offered a wing .Arya walked around to hug Viscerion's leg then walk to his face and pat the white gold dragon affectionately . She climbed on and waited. 

Kit and Emelia both ascended up their dragons wings and laid down gripping the handles on the armor . 

Emelia shouted, "LETS RIDE !!" 

The dragons roared as they took to the sky and Kit hollered "YEEEHAWWW!" He was like a British rodeo cowboy in the sky .

\---------------------------------more prepared --------------------------------------------

It took five moons to get everything in place. 

People from hotter climates were miserable. 

They were also angry at the great other and at gods in general for dragging them over to freeze to death and suffer frost bite in this foreign war. 

They mostly belly ached among themselves. 

The brothers of the night watch and the free folk built few hundred new barracks not far from the gift. The barracks were crudely insulated with animal fur and tree moss. That combination helped keep back some of the brutal wind but not all of the cold. They were long with 48 rooms. Each room had 3 bunk beds. 

Food was decent it was sent up to Winterfell from the south and Kit kept reminding the people ,"Keep the good food coming please for an army marches on their belly ." 

A Dothraki blood rider spat as he shivered when he said "damn snow cold -cold is that all there is in this wasteland?" 

The vale knight said "You have socks in those fur boots?" Dothraki said "My feet have 4 pair of socks; if I cut off my frozen toes I won't feel it." He laughed "We cross poison sea to be in poison land."

Ser Ancen smiled as he gave Draku a mug of heated, rich ale with egg yolk." 

Here ye go lad warm up." 

All together every warrior had an unspoken agreement to take it out on the enemy. They have positioned themselves in the Gift and at Castle Black. 

\-----------------------------------------------The Wall--------------------------------------

The Wall stands sturdy without any possibility of falling. It has for 8000 years. It was solid like a high impenetrable rock across the North. 

It has been built with multiple magic runes embedded in various parts of the wall .A dozen of these runes inside the ice every seven miles . 

The children of the forest worked together with the First men guided by Bran the builder .From one end to the other is an invisible magic force field. 

Humans can climb it but not magic undead beings. 

To the sides long manmade hills with wood barricaded, murder holes are fixed for archers with dragon glass arrows. 

The task at hand is how to bring the war to the Night Kings that passed under the wall . 

\--------------------------Peek at the south -----------------------

Women, children and the elderly did indeed gather harvest hunt and fish to send 60 percent north. The river lands had taken care of sending the military rations. Provisions enough to last two years were sent . 

Rhollor priestess stand before a fire in red robes chanting "Bring back the dawn " over and over again. 

The largest Weirwood tree in the God's Eye has a group around it, hands laid upon the tree and singing in praise of the old Gods. 

These people were led in prayer and praise by the hermit that is rumored to be Duncan 'the Tall' known as Green Hand in anticipation of victory in the North. 

Every place of worship in Essos and Westeros has prayer vigils. 

World -wide small groups of all types of people from every faith held intercessory prayer for those who went north to fight, the defeat of the evil beyond the wall and the for the safety of King Jon and Queen Daenerys. 

Some wept on the ground covering their face in humility, some sat and gave thanks, some sang all trusting in their gods .Wives praying for husbands, mothers praying for sons and daughters prayed for their fathers. 

They had this in common all praying for the end of the great other. 

\----------------------------The North---------------------------------------------

Defense ballista's with more archers were set up at the edge of the mountains above the hills of archers and south of the gift with lots of arrows with dragon glass. . 

While the builders would be relatively safe in case of attack by wights that made it through the wall . . 

The Builders on the ground simply gathered the materials and sent them up the wall. . 

It took a while but their work in materials processing and sending was done at last . . 

The Archers protecting the material processors went up to the top of the wall. YiTi cannons were on top of the wall and a few dozen yet a few dozen cannons stayed on the ground south of the gift in a semi circle. 

Elite Red Cloak troops of the West stood proudly with highly disciplined Unsullied of the East awaiting the call. . 

Infantry Northmen and Free folk kidded each other about the coming battle. . 

Some shape changers had bears, shadow cats and dire wolves at their side. By these magical wargs were Tiger warriors with their battle tigers snarling there fierce felines could sense something big was about to happen. . 

Armies stood with axe, spear, mace, clubs all enhanced by dragon glass. They were itching to kill some undead wights. . 

Reach men stood with The order of the Fiery Hand all with sword on fire guarding the builders high upon the wall as they set up YiTi cannons and Rhollor trebuchets . . 

\-------------------------the great other----------------------------------------------. 

The enemy of all humanity, the nasty Night king has no horn of magic to take down any wall . 

The Great Other is not some Olympic level athlete who can throw an ice spear at a flying dragon to hit it and kill it. 

What the Night King could do is screw with the wind temperature, turn corpses of animals and humans to wights and baby boys to White Walkers. 

He had an army of one hundred thousand wights. Leading those wights was his generals all 48 of them. There was 50 but Samwell Tarley and Jon Snow each killed one. . 

The Night king was trying everything to get past the wall. 

Piling up ice that he could not ge to stick to the wall. . 

Undead mammoths rammed the wall to no avail; if they were alive they would have headaches. . 

Wights tried to climb it but the undead though numerous, were unable to stick to the wall ,The magic kept them away. 

The Great other tried over and over again using the same methods like a broken record. \-----------------------------------------War Cry -------------------------------------- High in the Sky three dragons circled the area and went beyond the wall a bit to watch the Night King as he tried and failed to make the wall fall. Emelia looked on and began to laugh this was unexpected. . 

Emelia decided that eight thousand years of living as a magic being for one individual could drive anyone mad. 

However, Emelia could see that this Night king was driven stupid. 

Emelia smiled as she said to herself "An evil moron?? A bloody, malignant bozo? No way!"

Emelia pointed and she saw that Jon was watching and was chuckling .Emelia cracked up laughing. Kit looked at her and the wights fail at their tenth attempt and chuckled."They look drunk Dany!". 

Dany said with a smirk "Let's sober them up shall we?" 

Arya was now looking over at Jon and Dany they waved at her and nodded. At once the dragons all roared loudly. . 

\-------------------------------NOW ITS WAR-----------------------------------. 

Dragon fire cleared the wight Mammoths easily. No more headaches for these over sized elephants. . 

The armies ran through the opening and it was war ago-go! . 

It was push and shove .Wights pushed in fighting , killing as the armies of the living pushed back . 

Cannon fire left craters in the snow and ice as dozens of wights at a time were blown to smithereens . 

Dragon fire from the trebuchets took out a few thousand with massive green wall of fiery death melting snow and ice and kept burning. Both sides were burned by this. For the living it was so called 'friendly fire' . 

Two tigers tore up a wight snow bear they followed a fiery sword wielder cutting through wights with claw and fire like hot knives through rancid butter. 

Dragon glass axes, daggers, spears ,maces and clubs all were used by brave living fighters that took out many wights both human and animals. . 

\---------------------------------------Turing point ------------------------------. 

Archers on top the wall aimed at White walkers and let fly a deadly rain of dragon glass tipped arrows. . 

The Archers fired three sets of dragon glass arrows to do their damage. That only left 10 White walkers of the 48. . 

The living soldiers push went all the way through ,fewer wights the ground meant they could not prevent them .Living troops were whooping undead ass. . 

Arya and Emelia flew down first and to BBQ the Night king. The flames held him in place he appeared to be sweating . 

Jon then added Rhaegar's fire .It was relentless then the sweat began to glow, the Night King then glowed orange from his eye, ears, nose and screamed . 

Emelia was wide eyed, unlike the show this was having an effect!! . 

"Gods its working " She patted Drogon. . 

Then the great other's whole body and clothes glowed bright white for a second ,then he burst into a million pieces. . 

Emelia covered her mouth and shed a tear of joy, they did it!! . 

She realized Rhaegar's prophecy of the three headed dragon was bloody well true .Truly humanity was saved by the fire of three dragons. . 

Jon , Daenerys and Arya are lauded as heroes. . 

The people killed were memorialized at a grand feast at Winterfell. . 

Garland Tyrell took out as much as he could for fifteen minutes of brutal fighting till he was cornered by a crowd and lost his weapon then torn to shreds. . 

Beric Dondarrion with his flame sword fought like an angry animal yet was crowded up like many who were killed that were first through the wall to fight the massive amount of wights. . 

Koza Mahatis was killed by the claws of a wight shadow cat after he saved Lyanna Mormont from the clutches of a giant. Lyanna survived the war. . 

Coss the Axe of Thenn was killed by 'friendly fire', he burned as did many more along with wights destroyed by dragon fire . . 

Do to his bravery Dolorous Edd saved so many as he gallantly fought like a man on fire .He was by order of the Crown relieved of his duty on the wall so he could have a wife and family . . 

Lord Bran gave Edd a keep at Dragon Pointe. Edd eagerly restored it with the help of Val his spear wife , or he was her kneeler hubby or something like that. They had two sons and three daughters together. . 

A new coin called "Dragon Wolves" was minted from Northern silver and was accepted as legal tender. . 

These were given to the armies of the living. These coins had on one side a Targereon Family Sigil of the three headed dragon curled around the edge and the center the date .The other side of the coin had a dire wolf howling. . 

The barren north was graced with a lot of green to go with the sheep and hogs. . 

Free Folk farms that grow potatoes, beets, cabbage turnips, cauliflower, onions, leeks, radishes and peas were flourishing. The free folk farmers set up produce stands by every castle and keep with five in Wintertown. . 

The many surviving warriors returned to Essos as heroes. Slaves who fought were freed by Daenerys and given the opportunity to live in Westeros. . 

Sadly, some slaves refused as it was the only life they knew. King Jon and his happy Queen had a peaceful reign. . 

Like hands across the water trade flourished . 

Dragon bay remained slave free. . 

Arya married her "bull" Gendry they had a son with Arya's hair and Gendry's size named Stephen Baratheon. . 

Meera and Bran married they had a daughter that looked so much like Meera ,Bran joked that she was her 'mini me" She had green sight like her daddy Bran. Her name was Jyanna after her momma's mother. . 

Jaimie and Brienne lived happily married and had twins Tommen and Tytos Lannister .Tall for their age . Lannister green eyes like Jaimie and, freckle -faced with Tarth light blond as their loving mom. 

Tyrion never expected to marry but Sansa insisted when he said he would freeze his balls off for Sansa she said straight faced that she would keep him and his balls warm. . 

Emelia and kit had a son with white blond hair and purple eyes named Aemon. Then they had twin daughters; Rhaella named after Dany's mom and Lyanna after Jon's. Both with black hair like Jon's mom Lyanna and amethyst eyes like Dany. . 

Drogon had 3 eggs each of their children slept with one of the eggs in their cribs. . 

Emelia and Kit both established an actors guild .Plays based on British comedies, Dr Who and of course William Shakespeare .The underlying theme of Kit and Emelia's reign was family, creativity and charity. . 

Th-thha-thats all folks

**Author's Note:**

> Kit Harrington said in an interview answering the question "Don't you think Jon would have been happy on the Throne with Dany?" He said that Jon would not have been happy in the south. That he was too much like Ned Stark. However ,the same actor in this story , this Kit stuck in Westeros for real, is bonded with Emelia who shares his plight .This Kit plays the part but much differently than he did during the filming of the series.


End file.
